Contigo, pero no sin ti
by Bizarre-princess
Summary: Ashley Thomas llega a Munich, Alemania, a estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad. nunca se imaginó lo que pasaría. Con Strify de Cinema Bizarre y Tom Kaulitz de Tokio Hotel
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1

"El ultimo año de preparatoria se fue muy rápido" eso pensé al ver mi cuarto desierto y las múltiples maletas y cajas en la parte trasera de mi automóvil. No pude evitar sentirme un poco extraña, a pesar que ansiaba mucho que llegara el día en que me fuera a la universidad. Dejar el lugar en donde había nacido y crecido fue en extremo doloroso, aunque yo pensaba que no iba a ser así.

Me despedí de mis padres con la promesa de volver los veranos y en vacaciones navideñas y me embarque a esa nueva y extraña aventura.

Llegue a la ciudad de Munich muy tarde por la noche, y lo único que quería era comer algo y dormir. Pedí algo en el autocar de una comida rápida y mientras mordisqueaba mis papas fritas, traté de localizar mi residencia. Para mi suerte, di más de diez vueltas antes de darme cuenta que ya la había pasado mas de una vez. Estacioné el auto y me bajé a averiguar que onda.

Empujé la pesada puerta y rezongué. Cerrada con candado. Miré la hora; pasaban de las 12 de la noche. Busqué un timbre o algo para llamar, pero no había nada. Pegué en la puerta lo mas fuerte que pude. Pasaron como diez minutos antes de que alguien abriera para averiguar.

-Que?

Me molesté. Estaba cansada, harta, y llevaba tocando esa puerta por un largo rato. Y ese tipo me hablaba así ?

-Necesito pasar- dije, furiosa.

El se rió. Por lo que pude apreciar, tenía unos brillantes ojos azules, su nariz era recta y torcía la boca en una sonrisa sarcástica y burlona.

-No puedes pasar a menos que seas estudiante y te alojes aquí

-Precisamente- repliqué- soy Ashley Thomas.

-Ashley- repitió el- lindo nombre. Déjame checar en el registro.

Y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Apreté los labios y cerré los ojos en un intento vago de tranquilizar mi genio y volví a tocar la puerta. El chico abrió la puerta.

-Si?

-Déjate de estupideces y déjame entrar- dije enojada- estoy cansada y no tengo ánimos para estos jueguitos, maldita sea!

El volvió a reírse.

-Ok, entra.

Empujé la puerta y entré. Lo primero que hice fue mirar al idiota que no quería dejarme pasar. Era alto. Aparte de los ojos azules y la nariz recta, tenia el cabello castaño, lacio y a la altura de la barbilla. Su labio inferior estaba atravesado por un piercing. Me desagradó al instante.

-Donde me registro?- pregunté malhumorada.

-Ahorita no puedes, por que la recepcionista se va antes de las 10- respondió, recargado en la pared.- pero si dices que estas inscrita en la universidad, puedes elegir el cuarto. La llaves están atrás de la barra de recepción.

Hizo un ademán de despedida y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Resoplé molesta y agarré las primeras llaves que me encontré. Pertenecían a la habitación 24.

-Está en el segundo piso- me dijo una voz . Me sobresalté. Una chica con cabello negro y ojos cafés exóticos me sonreía.

-Ah si, gracias.

-Debes ser nueva. Me llamo Kevari Dakila- extendió su mano.

-Ashley Thomas- dije, estrechando su mano- Kevari es un nombre poco común.

Kevari rió.

-Es hindú.

-Wow- dije, realmente sorprendida- con razón tienes ese aire exótico.

-Si bueno, me dicen mucho eso- dijo, sonriendo apenada. Era muy guapa, tenía que admitirlo- necesitas ayuda con tus maletas?

-Si- suspiré agradecida.

-Está bien, espera mientras le hablo a alguien para que te ayude.

Fue corriendo y regresó con un muchacho alto y musculoso.

-Te presento a Dirk, bueno, le dicen Yu- dijo Kevari, sonriendo- Yu, ella es Ashley Thomas, es la chica nueva.

-Un placer- dijo Yu, sonriendo amablemente- entonces necesitas ayuda?

-Si- dije- si no es mucha molestia.

-Para nada.

Salimos los tres a mi auto y entre nosotros bajamos todo lo que yo traía y lo llevamos a mi habitación.

-Mil gracias Yu- dije, sonriendo mas tranquila- no hubiera podido hacerlo sola.

-No te preocupes- dijo el, sonriendo- aquí nos ayudamos entre todos.

-Es la regla general- añadió Kevari.

-Bueno, bienvenida Ashley. Yo me iré a dormir que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. Buenas noches.

Y salió.

-Es guapo- comenté mientras buscaba mi pijama.

-Es mi novio- dijo Kevari, sonriendo.

Me sonrojé.

-Lo siento Kevari- dije- solo era un comentario.

-No pasa nada- dijo ella- no soy celosa en absoluto. Es algo que mis amigas me critican mucho.

-Mmm- no sabía que mas decirle- en que clase estas tu?

-Baile moderno y actuación, y tu?

-Solo baile moderno- respondí- y probablemente me meteré a canto.

-Buena suerte con eso- dijo Kevari- escuché que solo admiten a los que son realmente buenos en canto.

-No me pongas nerviosa desde ahora- reí.

-Lo siento. Bueno, me voy a dormir. Si necesitas algo, estoy en la habitación 26. Somos vecinitas.

Sonreí.

-Mil gracias Kevari, en serio.

-No hay problema, siempre es difícil ser la nueva. Hasta mañana!

Me sonrió y salió de mi habitación.

Al día siguiente fui a la universidad a inscribirme y todo eso. Estaba en la oficina de admisiones esperando a que me atendieran, cuando llegó el tipo nefasto que me había recibido la noche anterior.

-Hola- saludó.

-Hola- respondí de mala gana

-Ayer no tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos- dijo- me llamo Sebastian, pero me conocen como Strify.

-Vaya.

-Tu no tienes un nick name?

-No en realidad- dije- no me gusta que me digan Ash, prefiero que me digan Ashley.

-Vaya. Dormiste bien? Perdón por no ayudarte con tus maletas y eso, pero estaba con una chica en la cama y no quise dejarla esperando- sonrió como muy orgulloso.

-Mmm, me ayudó otro chico mucho mas amable. Y si, dormí bien, gracias.

-Ashley Thomas?- dijo una de las recepcionistas.

-Soy yo.

-Te esperan para la entrevista de inicio- me dijo, sonriente.

-Gracias.

Recogí mis cosas. Strify me tomó del brazo.

-Supongo que te veré luego- me dijo, sonriendo. Me solté con brusquedad.

-Espero que no pienses que voy a ser la siguiente en tu cama- le espeté, realmente enojada- por q pierdes tu tiempo.

Strify rió.

-Me gustan las mujeres con coraje.

-Eres un imbécil.

Eso hizo que se riera con mas ganas. Entré furiosa a la oficina.

-Algún problema?- pregunto la entrevistadora. Me obligué a relajarme.

-Lo siento- repuse con una sonrisita- me crucé con una persona que no me agrada mucho.

-Si, eso puede arruinarle el día a cualquiera- dijo la entrevistadora, sonriendo- en fin, me llamo Matilda Hopstein y soy la directora de la facultad de danza. Tu nombre es… Ashley, cierto?

Asentí.

-Y de donde vienes, Ashley?

-Vengo de Leipzig- respondí- ahí nací.

-Y que tipo de danza es la que practicas?

-Moderna. Estudié ballet clásico hasta los 12 años, pero dejó de apasionarme, así que me fui a lo moderno.

-Interesante. Bueno, el examen para ver en que clase te localizan es hoy en la tarde, y debes tener una coreografía.

-Si, me comentaron eso cuando me inscribí por internet- comenté.

-También debes saber que la nueva política de este curso indica que no puedes entrar solamente a un curso, deben ser por lo menos dos.- explicó Matilda.

-Estaba pensando en canto- dije.

-Tenemos una nueva clase que se llama danzas polinesias. Esta muy buena y altamente recomendable.

-Suena interesante- dije sinceramente

-Mañana a las 10 am hay una pequeña clase muestra, por si quieres.

-Si, si iré.

-Excelente- dijo Matilda- bienvenida entonces a la Academia Ludwig Van Beethoven- repuso con una sonrisa.

Saliendo de ahí, me encontré con Kevari.

-Ashley!- me saludó alegremente- acabas de salir de la entrevista? Detesto que la llamen así, a lo mucho te hacen dos preguntas.

-Si, lo se- repuse, sonriendo- a donde vas?

-Acabo de salir de un examen de danza- me dijo y al ver mi cara de susto, dijo, rápidamente- pero es solo para los que ya llevamos aquí un año, tu eres nueva, no necesitas hacerlo.

-Menos mal- dije, suspirando aliviada- me dijeron que tengo que hacer como una audición…

-Si, y espero que tengas una buena coreografía, tienes que impresionarlos. Ya desayunaste?

Negué.

-Vamos, te invito. Hay un lugar muy barato y muy rico y no esta muy lejos de aquí.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Salimos de la academia y atravesamos la calle para entrar al pequeño comedor. Olía a hot cakes. Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos y Kevari ordenó dos vasos de leche.

-Bueno- empezó ella- ayer que llegaste no tuvimos oportunidad de conversar y conocernos. De donde eres?

-Soy de Leipzig- repuse con una sonrisa- aunque siempre me prometí que en cuanto terminara la preparatoria, me iría a vivir a otro lado.

-Yo dije lo mismo- comentó Kevari. La mesera nos llevó los vasos de leche y ambas tomamos un sorbito.

-Tienes novio?- me preguntó Kevari.

-No- respondí, apartándome de la cara mi cabello castaño. Lo llevaba largo hasta la mitad de mi espalda y era ondulado, sin esponjarse nunca.

-Te gusta alguien?- volvió a preguntar, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No- dije, sonriendo también- por ahora no. No he visto muchos chicos, a lo mucho tu novio Yu y… un sujeto llamado Strify… creo.

-Strify?- repitió Kevari- conociste a Strify? El es uno de los amigos de Yu.

-Bueno, el me recibió cuando llegué y se portó muy desagradable. Y si a eso le sumas que yo no estaba de humor, ya te imaginarás como me puse.

-Se me figura que tu eres de esas chicas con carácter fuerte- dijo Kevari.

-Si- admití- soy muy enojona y la verdad no me dejo de nadie. Siempre he sido así.

Kevari rió.

-Esa clase de chicas asusta a los hombres- dijo- sienten que no pueden lidiar con ellas.

-Eso explica por que no tengo novio- dije. Ambas nos echamos a reír.

-Debe ser por eso, por que físicamente no estas nada mal. - dijo Kevari.

-Gracias. Pero a tu lado, debo pasar desapercibida. Tu eres exótica.

-Nunca me ha gustado esa palabra- dijo Kevari, arrugando la nariz- siento que se refiere a una belleza que llega como a la fealdad, o no se como explicarlo.

Reí un poco.

-Es raro ver a una chica como tu en Alemania.

-Lo se, precisamente por eso a veces me siento como bicho raro. Una chica morena entre muchas blancas. Pero bueno… a todo se acostumbra uno.

-Sin duda alguna.

La mesera llegó y nos tomó la orden. Kevari pidió unos hot cakes y yo unos huevos benedictinos.

-Entonces llevas un año en la academia?- le pregunté.

-Así es- respondió Kevari.

-Y cuanto llevas con Yu?

-Un año también. Ha sido mi relación mas larga.

-Vaya. Mi relación mas larga fue de seis meses y termino muy mal- dije.

-Por que?- preguntó Kevari- que pasó?

-En parte fue culpa mía- admití- nos peleamos y yo lo engañé con su mejor amigo.

-Cielos Ashley!

-Si lo sé- dije- me sentí muy mal después de eso. El no nos vio pero yo decidí contarle la verdad antes de que alguien más lo hiciera. Y terminamos.

-Wow- dijo Kevari- yo no engañaría nunca.

-Yo decía lo mismo, pero estaba enojada, me dejé llevar. Y el arrepentimiento es peor.

Kevari asintió con seriedad y nos quedamos en silencio.

-Cuando recién llegué a la academia, me gustó Strify- dijo Kevari, como si estuviera hablando para ella- pero luego Yu me invitó a salir y así surgió el flechazo.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-Y se puede saber que le viste a Strify?- pregunté.

-Tienes que admitir que no esta nada mal- dijo Kevari- sus ojos azules fueron los que me impresionaron desde un inicio. Y además, su forma de ser es muy linda.

-A mi me pareció un completo idiota- repliqué. Kevari esbozó una sonrisita.

-Del odio al amor hay solo un paso- recitó sabiamente. Me eché a reír.

-Por favor, no pensarás que algún día me enamoraré de el o si?

-Nunca digas nunca Ashley.

Entorné mis ojos verdes.

-Tonterías- murmuré. Deseé que Kevari cambiara de tema, pero por desgracia, siguió hablando de eso.

-Es de esos chicos incomprendidos que han sufrido por amor- me dijo- cuando tenía 15 años, la chica que era su novia falleció en un incendio.

-Debió ser doloroso para el- admití un poco apenada.

-Lo fue- dijo Kevari- a mi me contó la historia. Ese día estaban juntos en el edificio que se incendió. El pensó que ella ya estaba afuera y cuando salió, se dio cuenta que ella seguía en el edificio en llamas y por mas que quiso entrar a rescatarla, no se lo permitieron. La chica murió asfixiada.

Sentí un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

-Pobre- susurré. Kevari asintió.

-El fingió que todo estaba bien, pero yo me imagino que por dentro debe seguir destrozado. Incluso, cuando me contó la historia, la contó como si nada, con mucha tranquilidad. Yo me hubiera echado a llorar histéricamente.

-Vaya- suspiré- es sin duda una triste historia.

La mesera nos llevó el desayuno a la mesa y Kevari y yo empezamos a comer.

-Hablando del rey de roma- dijo de repente Kevari. Voltee y vi a Strify entrando al pequeño restaurant.

-Hola- nos saludó.

-Hola- respondió amablemente Kevari- estábamos hablando de ti.

-Si, sé que las mujeres no pueden dejar de pensar en mi- dijo Strify, sonriendo con galantería- pero que se le puede hacer?

Kevari rió.

-Eres terrible. Vienes solo?

-No- respondió Strify- tengo una cita. Es un bombón de nuevo ingreso. Y tiene un cuerpo de infarto.

-Tu no cambias- dijo Kevari- ya conoces a Ashley no?

-Claro- respondió el, mirándome- la conocí ayer. Muy agradable por cierto.

Compuse una sonrisa a fuerzas.

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de ti- repuse, regresándole la mirada.

Strify rió.

-Ves? Es una chica muy agradable.

Kevari apretaba los labios sin saber que decir.

-En fin- dijo Strify soltando un suspiro- me voy a mi cita. Seguro esta esperándome ansiosa.

-Es una cita a ciegas?- pregunté inocentemente- por que de ser así, tal vez vino, te vio y mejor decidió irse.

Kevari me miró tratando de aguantarse la risa y luego lo miró a el. Strify permanecía impasible sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

-Por que? Eso te pasó a ti?- me preguntó.

-Vaya al menos tienes la inteligencia para regresar las bromas- dije- aunque sea para eso si usas tus dos neuronas que te quedan.

Kevari carraspeó.

-No te ibas ya?- le preguntó a Strify

-Si, si, ya me voy- respondió el - adiós.

Me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

-Dime loca, pero creo que el ya te echó el ojo- dijo Kevari.

-Pues perderá su tiempo- dije- no es mi tipo.

Terminamos de desayunar y ella insistió en pagar mi parte.

-Bueno pero la próxima vez, yo invito- dije, mientras salíamos del restaurant.

Kevari asintió.

-Tengo que irme- me dijo- tengo que trabajar. Deberíamos salir por ahí, hay muchos buenos bares cerca de la residencia.

-Me parece estupendo- dije emocionada- estoy ansiosa por ver la vida nocturna de Munich.

-Excelente- dijo Kevari, sonriendo- te parece esta noche? Le diré a Yu que lleve a sus amigos.

-Si, esta bien, esta noche. Oye, en que trabajas?

-Soy hostess en un restaurant italiano que esta a tres cuadras de aquí- me explicó- si necesitas trabajo, hay una vacante de mesera.

-No se- dije- prefiero adaptarme primero y luego buscar un trabajo.

-Como tu quieras- dijo Kevari- nos vemos mas tarde. Por cierto, suerte en tu audición!

Como no tenía nada que hacer, hasta mas tarde, decidí caminar un poco por el vecindario, para irme familiarizando con todo lo que me rodeaba. Había muchas tiendas de ropa, algunas muy caras, otras muy baratas; también ví muchas tiendas de comestibles, con ingredientes de todos colores, sabores y olores, como para preparar un platillo típico de cada región de Alemania. En la calle siguiente a la academia había un bar, abierto las 24 hrs (no me quería imaginar que clase de personas asistirían ahí) y dos metros mas adelante otro bar, un poco mas elegante. Había también un local de tatuajes, una peluquería y una cafetería.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo, bobeando y deteniéndome en cada uno de los escaparates de la tiendas de ropa. Vi mi reflejo en uno de los vidrios. Cada que me veía me gustaba lo que veía. Adoraba mi cabello, castaño claro, ondulado y largo. Muchos apreciaban mis brillantes ojos verdes, enmarcados por pestañas largas y siempre curvas; me gustaba mi cuerpo esbelto, aunque yo no era muy alta, apenas alcanzaba el 1.70 pero sobre todo me agradaban mis piernas, largas y delgadas, de una bailarina profesional.

Sonreí a mi reflejo mientras colocaba un mechón de mi cabello tras de mi oreja, cuando vi que una segunda persona se reflejaba a mi lado.

-Tan rápido terminó tu cita?- pregunté despreocupada.

-Tenía cosas que hacer- respondió Strify, mirándose también en el vidrio. Movió su cabeza para acomodar su cabello.

-Tu o ella?- volví a preguntar

-Yo

-No será que se aburrió y prefirió irse?

Strify me miró ladeando la cabeza.

-Nadie se aburre conmigo- dijo presuntuosamente. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Si como digas

-En serio- insistió Strify, sonriendo- deberías comprobarlo.

-No lo creo "galán"- dije, comenzando a caminar. Strify fue tras de mi.

-Por que no? Te darías cuenta que no soy quien tu crees

-Mi intuición femenina me dice que no estoy equivocada respecto a ti- dije, parándome en seco y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bueno- dijo Strify, cruzándose de brazos- ya que tienes una teoría respecto a mi, por que no me la cuentas?

-De verdad quieres escuchar lo que opino de ti?- pregunté.

-En la mañana me dijiste "imbécil"- me recordó- no creo que esto sea peor.

-De acuerdo- dije- te lo contaré. Pero nos vemos completamente ridículos aquí parados en medio de la acera.

-Tienes razón- concedió el- ven, hay una cafetería por aquí cerca.

Pude adivinar sus intenciones, así que sonreí maliciosamente y le dije:

-Mejor vamos a un pequeño parque. Ven, es por aquí.

Me acomodé mi pequeña bolsa en el hombro y ambos empezamos a caminar. Strify se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Cuando por fin llegamos, me senté en la primera banca desocupada que ví y el me imitó.

- Dime, estoy ansioso por saber- dijo Strify. Contuve una risita.

-Pues bien, si quieres saber lo que pienso de ti, ahí te va: eres uno de esos chicos incomprendidos que sufren por amor y por eso buscas aventuras sexuales con cada chica que se te cruza, para llenar ese pequeño vacío que hay en tu interior.

Strify se me quedó viendo anonadado, pero cambió se expresión en una milésima de segundo y se echó a reír.

-Qué clase de psicología barata es esa?- preguntó sin dejar de reír- que estupidez.

-Te molesta por que es verdad- aseveré seriamente- o no?

-Siento decirte que no.

-Pues yo siento decirte que yo estoy en lo cierto- insistí- y lo sabes, pero no quieres admitirlo.

-Vale, entonces tengo aventuras de una noche por que, según tu, me han hecho sufrir?

-Has sufrido por amor- corregí.

-Es lo mismo

-Claro que no. Sufrir por amor y que te hagan sufrir son dos cosas diferentes.

-Si alguien no te hace caso, y lo amas, sufres, no?- dijo Strify

-Si- dije

-Ahí esta.

-Pero no es lo mismo- dije tercamente- cuando sufres por amor es por que te han quitado a la persona que amas.

Strify palideció ligeramente.

-Y como explicas entonces que te hagan sufrir?- preguntó, con voz ronca.

-Que ames tanto a alguien que te decepciona- dije- así de simple.

Strify asintió y miró hacía otro lado.

-Tal ves estás en lo cierto- admitió.

-Yo siempre estoy en lo cierto- dije.

Strify me miró sonriendo ligeramente.

-Entonces, según tu, yo he sufrido por amor?

Asentí con seriedad.

-Y que te hace pensar eso?

-No solo lo pienso, lo confirmé

-Como?

-Kevari me contó lo de tu ex novia- expliqué, clavando mi mirada en la suya.

Strify suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Son cosas que tenían que pasar, ni modo.

-Supongo.

-Y nada garantiza que si ella estuviera viva, seguiríamos juntos- continuó el- ya sabes lo que dicen, las cosas pasan por una razón.

Me encogí de hombros y me puse de pie.

-Eso dicen. Me tengo que ir.

Strify también se puso de pie.

-Yo también me formulé una opinión hacía ti cuando te conocí.

-Y cual es?

-Tienes miedo.

Me reí.

-Miedo? De que?

-Solo miedo- explicó Strify- y ese miedo lo cubres con tu enojo.

-Que clase de psicología barata es esa?- dije, imitando lo que el había dicho antes.

-La misma que usaste tu- susurró cerca de mi oído- y acertaste.

Se alejó, me sonrió, se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándome ahí plantada en medio del parque.

Suspiré y fui a la residencia a ensayar un poco la coreografía para esa tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

Tras pasar horas ensayando, me dirigí a la academia para realizar mi casting. Había mucha gente estirándose y calentando los músculos e incluso ensayando la coreografía que iban a interpretar. Puse mi morral en el piso y empecé a calentar yo también.

-Wow, si que tienes elasticidad- me dijo una chica que estaba a mi lado.

-Gracias.

-Cuanto llevas practicando?

-Desde los 2 años- respondí- empecé con ballet clásico pero lo dejé a los 12 años y me metí a danza moderna.

-Si, tienes cuerpo de bailarina de ballet clásico- me dijo, examinándome de pies a cabeza, pero no del modo curioso, sino como de manera despectiva. Me cayó mal de inmediato.

-Soy Danielle por cierto- se presentó con una sonrisa falsa. Agitó su larga cabellera negra y se la amarró en una coleta alta.

-Yo me llamo Ashley- respondí, tratando de sonar lo más educada posible.

-A los 12 años empiezan con puntas en el ballet no?- preguntó, checando su imagen en un pequeño espejo que ella llevaba.

-Si, por eso me salí.

Me volteo a ver escandalizada como si le hubiera dicho que ella estaba gorda y tenía celulitis en las piernas.

-Te saliste cuando empezaban las puntas?- preguntó sumamente impresionada.

-Si- respondí, restándole importancia al asunto- no me gustaban las puntas.

-Que tontería!- exclamó- todas las niñas con verdadera vocación para el ballet esperan ansiosas el día en que empiecen puntas.

"Verdadera vocación para el ballet" repetí para mis adentros.

-Oye, tu vives en la misma residencia que un chico que le dicen Yu, verdad?- me preguntó, cambiando drásticamente de tema

-Si

-Es guapísimo, y muy sexy no crees?

-Es el novio de una amiga mía- dije con voz glacial

-Ay bueno, no es como si ya estuvieran comprometidos o algo por el estilo- dijo Danielle- en cualquier momento terminan.

Iba a responderle algo pero una señora alta interrumpió las pequeñas conversaciones que se habían formado en la sala de espera.

-Las audiciones van a empezar- anunció y el nerviosismo empezó a sentirse en el ambiente- vamos a ir por orden alfabético de acuerdo a las personas que tengamos en la lista de acuerdo?

-Buena suerte Ashley- me dijo Danielle, diciendo despectivamente mi nombre.

-Igualmente- respondí.

Uno a uno pasó. Algunos salían con cara alegre, otros un poco alicaídos y unos pocos salían llorando. Yo me iba poniendo cada ves mas nerviosa.

-La espera es angustiante no?- comentó un chico que estaba a mi lado.

-Si- dije sonriendo- un poco.

"Es guapo" pensé. Era alto y musculoso, pero no del tipo exagerado. Llevaba su cabello con pequeñas trencitas pegadas al cráneo, como lo suelen llevar los afroamericanos, aunque el no tenía nada de afro, y me sonreía con sus brillantes ojos cafés. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

-El año pasado que me presenté no me admitieron- me dijo- salí completamente destrozado. Los jueces pueden arruinarte en solo un segundo con sus comentarios.

-Ok, ahora estoy mas nerviosa- dije, riendo un poco. El sonrió con amabilidad.

-No te preocupes, lo harás bien. Se ve que llevas bailando mucho tiempo.

Sonreí.

-Por cierto- dijo- Me llamo Tom.

-Yo soy Ashley.

-De donde eres?

-Leipzig.

-Oye yo nací ahí!- exclamó Tom, entusiasmado- pero a los tres años nos fuimos a vivir a Hamburg.

-Mi abuela materna vive en Hamburg- comenté.

-Entonces tal vez nos hemos visto por ahí alguna vez- dijo Tom. Me reí.

-Tal vez si.

-Tom Kaulitz, eres el que sigue- dijo una de las juezas, asomándose.

Tom suspiró hondo y me sonrió.

-Bueno- dijo, poniéndose de pie- deséame suerte

-Buena suerte- dije.

Tom asintió una vez y se metió al aula de audiciones. Pasó como 10 minutos ahí adentro y salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,

-Te fue bien verdad?- pregunté.

-Así es.

-Que bien- dije, con sinceridad- a ver que tal me va a mi.

-Te irá bien- dijo Tom, sentándose a mi lado- mira, tengo las manos heladas de lo nervioso que estaba.

Me tomó la mano para demostrármelo. Me estremecí.

-Cielos! Estabas exageradamente nervioso! Pero ni siquiera se te notaba.

-Esas cosas debes fingirlas, por que si los jueces te ven nervioso, acaban contigo- me explicó Tom- por eso debes relajarte. Respira hondo. Vamos.

Respiré tal y como el me indicaba.

-Vas a hacerlo excelente- me tranquilizó.

-Gracias- dije, sonriendo con sinceridad. El me respondió la sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón su sonrisa me tranquilizaba.

-Después de tu audición, te gustaría ir a tomar algo?

Asentí.

-Te vas a quedar a acompañarme o que?- pregunté.

-Si tu quieres puedo hacerlo.

-Tal ves tienes otras mejores cosas que hacer.

Tom rió.

-Para nada. Al contrario.

Vimos pasar a Danielle Stevens, Entró a la sala con una sonrisa de petulancia en su cara, y salió de ahí 10 minutos después con expresión deprimida.

-Será que la rechazaron?- susurré.

-Iré a averiguar- dijo Tom. Se levantó y fue hacía el círculo de chicas que rodeaban a Danielle.

-No- dijo, cuando regresó unos segundos después- no la rechazaron, pero le dijeron que su técnica no era la adecuada.

-Y ella pensaba que podía vencer a cualquiera de los que estamos aquí.

Tom rió.

-Hay gente así.

Dos personas después de Danielle, me tocó a mi.

-Ashley Thomas- anunció la jueza.

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar exageradamente rápido e incluso comencé a híper ventilar.

-Tranquila- dijo Tom. Me tomó de los hombros- acuérdate que no te deben ver nerviosa.

Asentí y traté de sonreír.

-Suerte- me dijo Tom, sonriendo.

Entré a la sala de audiciones. Era enorme, con paredes blancas y piso de madera. Los jueces estaban sentados en una mesa. Eran tres. Dos mujeres y un hombre. Los tres tenían cara muy seria. Respire hondo para tranquilizarme.

-Bien Ashley- dijo una de las juezas, la que tenía la cara mas amable- cuando quieras empezar. Traes la canción que vas a bailar verdad?

Asentí y saqué el cd de mi morralito y lo puse en el reproductor.

La música empezó a sonar. Me dejé llevar por ella. Era un remix de muchos estilos de baile: hip hop, funkie, pop, rock e incluso ritmos latinos como salsa y merengue. Terminé agitada y sudorosa, pero feliz. Lo había logrado.

Los jueces aplaudieron con amabilidad.

-Tu técnica es buena, mas no excelente-dijo el juez hombre.- Sin embargo, con un poco de práctica, la podrás pulir.

-Me gustó mucho que incluyeras ritmos latinos- dijo la jueza de la cara amable- tienes el ritmo para moverte en ese tipo de canciones.

-Gracias- dije.

-Como aprendiste a bailar eso?- preguntó la otra jueza.

-Bueno, una vez en unas vacaciones, mi papá consiguió reservaciones en un crucero por el Caribe. Yo tenía 10 años. Uno de los shows era precisamente, de ritmos latinos. Me quede fascinada por la manera en que movían la cadera y los brazos. Mis padres me compraron discos con esas canciones y cuando regresamos a casa, no hacía mas que escucharlos y tratar de imitar lo que había visto, hasta que conocí a una bailarina latina que me enseñó la técnica y los movimientos.

Los jueces asintieron cuando terminé mi relato.

-Pues es excelente- dijo el juez- esos bailes son muy buenos.

Sonreí.

-Tienes el cuerpo perfecto para ser bailarina. Bienvenida a la academia, Ashley Thomas.

-Muchas gracias- dije, sonriendo. Saqué mi cd, lo metí en el morral y salí del aula.

-Como te fue?- me preguntó, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-Excelente- respondí, con una enorme sonrisa- me alabaron mucho.

-Genial!- exclamó Tom. Lo abracé.

-Muchas gracias.

Tom se sorprendió un segundo, pero después me rodeo con sus brazos. Nos separamos sonriendo.

-Oye, eres realmente alto- dije, un poco sonrojada por ese abrazo.

-Mido 1.80- dijo el, sin dejar de sonreír- bueno, lista para ir a tomar algo?

Asentí entusiasmada.

Fuimos a la pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca de la academia y nos sentamos en una mesa para dos. Ambos ordenamos té helado.

Tom sacó de su bolsillo un arete y se lo puso en el labio inferior.

-Wow, un piercing- dije- te queda bien, hay pocos a los que se les ve así de bien.

-Gracias- dijo Tom- no te sientes muy relajada después de pasar por esa prueba?

-Si- admití- la verdad es que si. Siento que me quité un peso de encima.

-Y lo bueno es que las clases empiezan el lunes. Aun tenemos tiempo.

Sonreí.

-Tom, tienes novia?

-No- respondió un poco sorprendido por esa pregunta- tu tienes novio?

-No.

-A que edad empezaste a bailar?- pregunté.

-A los 8 años- respondió Tom- un poco tarde.

-Bueno, mas vale tarde que nuca- dije, sonriendo.

-Cierto. Tu a que edad?

-Dos años.

-Tan chiquita?- preguntó Tom.

-Así es.

-Vaya, que interesante. Te imaginé así como en pañales bailando.

Reí.

-Muy acertado.

Tom rió también

-Que ternurita!

Dejamos de reír cuando la mesera nos llevó nuestro té helado.

-Tu no estás en la residencia de alumnos o si?- pregunté. Tom negó con la cabeza.

-Me estoy quedando en casa de un amigo. Está como a tres cuadras de la academia.

Asentí y di un sorbo a mi té.

-Tu si te estás quedando ahí?- me preguntó.

-Si.

-Oye, Tom, esta noche tal vez salga con unos amigos a un bar, quieres ir?.

-Me encantaría- dijo Tom- pero ya tengo planes. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada- dije- será en otra ocasión.

-Bueno ya tengo un pretexto para invitarte a salir- dijo Tom con una sonrisa pícara.

Sonreí yo también.

-No necesitas un pretexto- dije- simplemente con decírmelo directamente.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-No me gusta que la gente se vaya por las ramas- expliqué- me gusta que vaya directo al grano.

-Es interesante saber eso, que otras cosas te molestan?

-Muchas- dije- soy muy enojona.

-En serio? No parece

-Bueno, no ando todo el día con mi cara de enojo, pero es muy fácil que pierda la paciencia.

Tom rió.

-Te conocí en un buen momento entonces.

-Supongo que si- sonreí.

-No deberías enojarte tanto, te hará daño.

-Mi mamá me decía lo mismo.

-Alguna otra cosa que deba saber de ti?

-Me gusta mantenerlo en secreto- dije- me gusta dejar cierto misterio.

-O sea que yo debo descubrirlo?

-Exactamente, si yo te digo todo desde un principio, que chiste tiene? Tal vez incluso te asustes y te vayas.

Tom rió.

-Me gusta eso…

Sonreí y miré mi reloj.

-Será mejor que me vaya- dije. Me tomé el último sorbo de té que me quedaba y saque mi cartera.

-Ni hablar- dijo Tom- yo voy a pagar. Yo te invité.

-No, yo quiero pagar mi parte.

-Que no. Yo insisto, déjame pagar.

-De acuerdo, pero la siguiente vez me va a mi.

Tom negó con la cabeza.

-Ya veremos quien gana- dije.

-Ya veremos…

Nos pusimos de pie y salimos del lugar.

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos luego- dije. Por alguna extraña razón me sentía nerviosa.

-Si, esta bien- dijo Tom.

-Nos vemos.

-Puedo… puedo llamarte?- pidió Tom. Se pasó su mano por su cabello, visiblemente nervioso. Al darme cuenta que yo no era la única nerviosa, me relajé un poco y sonreí.

-No quieres mi número primero?- pregunté.

-Si, bueno, me das tu número?

Asentí y se lo dí. El lo guardó en su celular.

-Listo- dijo- ahora si, puedo llamarte? Tal vez podamos salir por ahí o algo así.

-Claro- dije- me encantaría.

-perfecto.

-Nos vemos- me despedí. Me acerqué y le planté un beso en la mejilla. Tom se sonrojó un poco.

-Adiós- dije, sonriendo con coquetería y empecé a andar.


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3

Al llegar a la academia, me encontré con Yu.

-Hey- saludó- como te fue? Supe que hoy tenías la audición.

-Me fue muy bien, gracias. A los jueces les gustó mi interpretación.

-Me da gusto oír eso- dijo Yu- oye, me dijo Kevari que si salíamos hoy.

-Ah si- recordé- nos vimos en el desayuno y me dijo eso.

-Invité a unos amigos- me dijo Yu- y en cuanto les dije que iría una amiga nueva de Kevari, todos aceptaron ir.

Me eché a reír.

-Ok, es bueno saber eso.

-Cuidado con ellos, son unos mensos- me advirtió Yu en son de broma. Ambos nos reímos.

-Ya llegó Kevari?- pregunté

-No, sale hasta las 8.

-Ya son las 8- dije.

-Ah- dijo Yu confundido- entonces no debe tardar en llegar.

-Bueno, voy a mi habitación. A que hora nos iríamos?

-Pues yo creo que como a las diez de la noche.

-Ok, cuando llegué Kevari, podrías decirle que vaya a mi habitación?

-Claro- dijo Yu- yo le digo.

-Gracias.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y entré a mi cuarto.

-Que demonios me voy a poner?- me pregunté, sacando toda la ropa de mis maletas. Por alguna extraña razón, me sentía muy entusiasmada por salir esa noche.

Me metí a bañar rápidamente, me puse una bata y me seque el cabello con la secadora. Me estaba maquillando cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

-Quien?

-Soy Kevari.

-Hola- dije al abrir la puerta- no se que ponerme.

Kevari rió.

-Yo estoy en las mismas- me dijo. Se sentó en mi cama- recuerdas que te dije que Strify ya te había echado el ojo?

-Si.

-Pues estoy en lo cierto.

La voltee a ver.

-Por que lo dices?- pregunté.

-Porque hoy en el trabajo…

-Espera- la interrumpí- Strify trabaja contigo?

-Si- dijo Kevari- es el barman.

-Ok, continúa.

-Bueno, te decía, hoy en el trabajo se la pasó haciéndome preguntas acerca de ti- explicó Kevari

-Como que tipo de preguntas?

-Pues, como te gustaban los hombres, cuál es tu flor favorita, que te hace enojar, tu color favorito…

-Y que le respondiste?

-Que no sabía- respondió Kevari- que tenía tan poco tiempo conociéndote como el. Y que mejor el te hiciera esas preguntas.

Suspiré.

-Después de que desayunamos, fuimos a un parque a platicar un poco- le dije.

-Y de que hablaron?

-Solo le dije lo que había pensado de él. Es todo. Le dije lo mismo que tu me comentaste. Que es un hombre que ha sufrido por amor.

Kevari rió.

-Le habrá encantado que le dijeras eso!

-Me dijo que era psicología barata- me reí.

-Pues así te digo, si le gustaste. Bueno, le gustas.

Menee la cabeza.

-No me gusta- dije- me gusta otro que conocí hoy.

Kevari soltó un gritito.

-Cómo? Cuéntame!

-Se llama Tom Kaulitz- expliqué- y lo conocí en las audiciones. Esta en baile moderno igual que yo. Y después de la audición me invitó a tomar algo.

-Vaya- dijo Kevari- y como es?

Le conté con lujo de detalles como era el.

-Suena como alguien guapo- comentó Kevari, pensativa.

-Es guapo- dije- y su sonrisa… Dios! Me encanta.

-Van a volver a salir?

-Si, me pidió mi número. De hecho lo invité hoy, pero ya tenía un compromiso.

-Lástima- dijo Kevari- me hubiera gustado conocerlo.

-Será en otra ocasión.

-Pues si. En fin… iré a cambiarme. Nos vemos al rato.- Kevari se levantó de la cama y se fue.

Me puse unas medias negras a la mitad del muslo, una minifalda y una blusita violeta. En el cabello, con el rizador, me hice unos rulos hermosos.

Mas tarde, bajé a la recepción, donde Yu y Kevari me esperaban.

-Wow Ashley, te ves preciosa!- exclamó Kevari

-Gracias. Tu también te ves muy bien.

-Estoy boquiabierto- dijo Yu- ambas se ven exageradamente bellas.

Kevari rió y le plantó un beso.

-A quien esperamos?- pregunté.

-A Strify- respondieron Kevari y Yu al unísono.

Cinco minutos después, bajó el.

-Siento mucho hacerlos esperar- se disculpó. Me miró y se quedo boquiabierto. No pude evitar sentirme halagada.

-Verdad que se ve hermosa?- dijo Kevari.

-Hermosa se queda corto- sururró el.

-Bueno, vámonos ya no?- dije yo.

-Si, ya vámonos- dijo Yu.

Jaló suavemente a Kevari y salimos todos de la residencia.

-Yo te voy a cuidar esta noche- me dijo Strify.

Resoplé.

-Quien te dijo que necesito que me cuiden?

-Te ves tan linda que habrá hombres que querrán aprovecharse de eso.

-Como tu, por ejemplo?

Strify rió.

-Solo me aprovecharé de ti si tu me lo pides- murmuró.

-Eres nefasto.

Me adelanté pero el me tomó del brazo.

-Esta vez no bromeo- dijo seriamente- no quiero que alguien se aproveche de ti, en especial por que vamos a ir caminando al bar.

-Ok- dije, soltándome del brazo- pero no me agarres así, de acuerdo?

-Por que eres tan desagradable conmigo?

-No soy desagradable- dije tranquilamente- simplemente no me gusta depender así de nadie.

-Solo te cuido.

-No necesito que me cuides, ya te lo dije. Además, ya llegamos.

Entramos al bar por la puerta VIP (Yu era amigo del dueño) lo cual fue una suerte, por que estaba lleno. Subimos unas escaleritas y llegamos a una pequeña terraza con sillones estilo lounge. Ahí ya nos esperaban los amigos de Yu y Strify.

-Chicos- gritó Kevari, para hacerse oír sobre el ruido de la música- les presentó a Ashley.

Todos me dijeron hola con la mano. Eran cuatro. Uno era chaparrito, con cara simpática, y respondía al nombre de Kiro; otro, de cabello rubio y cara tímida, se llamaba Shin. El de facciones fuertes y cuerpo musculoso era Romeo. Y finalmente estaba Luminor, un chico que daba un poco de miedo por que lucía extraño. Todos usaban esos apodos, aunque sus verdaderos nombres eran otros.

-Mucho gusto- dije

-Siéntate- dijo Kiro, haciéndome un espacio a su lado. Quedé entre el y Luminor.

-De donde eres?- me preguntó Luminor.

-Leipzig- respondí.

-Yo tengo tíos ahí- mencionó Kiro.

-Ashley quieres algo de tomar?- me preguntó Kevari

-Si, un daiquiri, gracias- a continuación me dirigí a Kiro- ya llevaban mucho tiempo aquí en el bar?

-No- Luminor fue el que respondió- teníamos como diez minutos de haber llegado. Yo les dije que los esperaran para ordenar las bebidas, pero como de costumbre, no me hicieron caso.

Reí.

-No es verdad- se defendió Kiro- tu dijiste: "Yu y su novia siempre llegan tarde"

-Si y luego les dije que esperáramos

-Todos tenemos una pregunta- interrumpió Romeo, al ver que Kiro estaba dispuesto a defenderse- que le viste a Strify?

Lo miré confundida.

-De que hablas?

-Pues si- añadió Kiro- como es eso de que eres su novia?

-Tuviste algún accidente que te afectara el cerebro o algo así?- dijo Romeo.

Todos se rieron.

-No nos reímos de ti- aclaró Luminor- es solo que no nos cabe en la cabeza que te hayas juntado con ese tipillo.

Me levanté de un salto

-Ese imbécil les dijo que yo era su novia!- grité.

Todos asintieron anonadados.

-Maldito sea- susurré. Aventé mi bolsa al sillón y fui a buscar al idiota de Strify. Lo encontré en la barra coqueteando- como no- con una chica.

-Strify

El volteo a verme y sonrió. Justo cuando abrió la boca para decirme algo, le di una cachetada.

-Eso por que fue?- se quejó indignado, sobándose la mejilla golpeada. También la chica se me quedo viendo.

-Por que estás diciéndoles que yo soy tu novia?- le grité.

-Tienes novia?- preguntó molesta la chica. Sin esperar respuesta, agarró su bebida y se fue.

-Genial- se quejó Strify- la espantaste.

-Responde, idiota!

-Yo no les dije eso. Yo les dije mi "futura" novia.

-Oh eso lo mejora bastante- dije sarcásticamente- pues escúchame bien: ni soy ni seré tu novia!

Empecé a caminar furiosa. El me siguió.

-Vas a cambiar de opinión- insistió.

-Ah si?- lo encaré- que te hace pensar eso?

-En cuanto haga esto- agarró mi cara entre sus manos y me plantó un beso en los labios. Lo empujé.

-Que te pasa? No tuviste suficiente con un golpe? Quieres otro?

Levanté la mano para darle otra cachetada, pero el me detuvo el brazo.

-No te atrevas

-Suéltame! Eres tan desagradable!

-Que es lo que te molesta?- me gritó.

-Que uses esos trucos baratos para conquistarme- grité también- sé mas inteligente, Sebastian! Yo no soy como las demás.

-Quieres que te conquiste?

-Me da lo mismo. Mientras tanto, déjame en paz!

Me regresé a la terraza dejándolo ahí plantado. Todos me miraban asustados. Agarré mi bolsa.

-Fue un placer conocerlos- dije, lo mas amablemente posible- tengo que irme.

-Que te vaya bien- dijo Kiro.

-Quieres que alguien te acompañe?- preguntó Romeo.

-No hace falta- dije- estaré bien. Nos veremos otro día.

Me despedí de Kevari y salí del bar. Caminé rápidamente por las calles, pero no fui a la residencia, sino a unos columpios que estaban por ahí. Me senté en uno de ellos y dejé que el viento me refrescara y me tranquilizara poco a poco.


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4

A lo lejos vi una silueta y reconocí rápido a Kiro.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- pero Kevari no quería que estuvieras sola por las calles.

Sonreí levemente.

-Se preocupa demasiado- murmuré. Kiro se sentó en el columpio que estaba a mi lado y se balanceó suavemente.

-Cuando era niño, me caí de un columpio

Reí un poco.

-Fue muy feo?

-No, pero si vergonzoso, por que ahí estaba la niña que me gustaba.

Suspiré.

-Vaya round te echaste con Strify- comentó Kiro.

-Lamento que hayan visto eso- me disculpé- es solo que cuando me enojo, actúo impulsivamente.

-Si, creo que nos dimos cuenta de eso. Procuraré no hacerte enojar- dijo Kiro. Ambos reímos.

-Tu a que te dedicas?- le pregunté.

-Estudio diseño gráfico- me dijo- en la Universidad de Munich.

-Y como los conociste?

-Estudiamos juntos en la preparatoria- explicó Kiro- bueno, Strify, Yu, Romeo y yo. Shin es mi primo, y Luminor era dueño de un bar al que íbamos muy seguido, pero lo vendió.

Asentí.

-Entonces tu… sabes la historia de la novia de Strify no?

-Si- dijo Kiro- bastante triste. Era una chica muy agradable. Se llamaba Alexandra. Solíamos decirle Lexie

-Siempre es triste cuando muere gente de manera repentina- comenté.

-Exacto. Strify estaba loco de amor por ella. Nunca lo habíamos visto así de enamorado. Y no era de extrañarse, puesto que era fácil que Lexie gustara a la gente. Era sincera, divertida, inteligente… en fin.

-Pobre Strify. Pero eso no justifica que ahora se porte como un patán.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Kiro, frunciendo el ceño- no se por que lo hace.

-Era bonita?- pregunté llena de curiosidad.

-Si- respondió Kiro- era muy guapa. A mi me gustaba e incluso intenté conquistarla, pero al final se decidió por Strify. Aunque no hubo resentimientos de mi parte.

Sonreí.

-Tu como sabes lo de Lexie?- me preguntó Kiro luego de un momento de silencio.

-Me lo contó Kevari- respondí.

-Ah si, a Kevari le gustaba mucho Strify.

-No se por que- dije, sonriendo. Kiro rió.

-Nadie se explica eso, creeme.

-Me acompañas a la residencia?- le pregunté. Kiro asintió.

Caminamos en silencio (la residencia no quedaba muy lejos)

-Tu donde vives?- le pregunté cuando estábamos a punto de llegar.

-Bastante lejos- dijo Kiro, sonriendo- pero ahorita me voy a regresar al bar.

-Gracias por acompañarme- le dije- en serio.

-No hay de que- dijo Kiro, restándole importancia al asunto- así me aseguro que llegas sana y salva.

Sonreí.

-Bueno, espero verte pronto- dijo Kiro. Se despidió con la mano y se fue.

Entré a la residencia y me fui a mi habitación. Me estaba poniendo la pijama cuando me di cuenta que me estaba muriendo de hambre, así que decidí encargar una pizza. Me agarré mi cabello en una coleta y me desmaquillé. Al cabo de un rato, me avisaron por teléfono que la pizza me esperaba en la entrada, así que bajé por ella y regresé a mi habitación a disfrutarla. Mientras comía y veía un poco de televisión (era una suerte que tuviéramos televisión por cable en las habitaciones), tocaron a mi puerta.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunté un poco enojada.

-Vengo a ofrecerte una disculpa- dijo Strify- puedo pasar?

Dudé un momento, pero al final asentí. Entró y cerró la puerta.

-Pediste una pizza para ti sola?- se sorprendió.

-Es pizza chica- me defendí- quieres?

-No gracias, no me gustan los champiñones.

Se sentó en una silla que tenía ahí.

-Siento haberme portado así- me dijo.

-Así como?

-Como un…

-Un idiota- completé yo.

-Eso es.- admitió Strify, sonriendo tímidamente- en serio lo lamento.

-Bueno, eso esta mejor- dije- por lo menos tuviste las agallas de venir a disculparte.

-Por que no volvemos a empezar?- sugirió el.

-De acuerdo. Hola, soy Ashley.

-Hola Ashley, bienvenida. Soy Sebastian pero me dicen Strify.

Nos estrechamos la mano. Sonreí.

-No eres tan desagradable después de todo- admití.

-"Tan"?

-Aún no puedo descartarlo- dije. El rió.

-Eso lo tengo que arreglar.

-Perfecto.

-Pensándolo bien, si quiero una rebanada de pizza- dijo.

-Creí que no te gustaban los champiñones.

-Se los quitaré.

Agarró una rebanada.

-Si quieres dámelos a mi- le dije. Puso todos los champiñoncitos sobre mi rebanada.

-Como puedes comerte todo eso y ser tan esbelta?- me preguntó.

-Es mi metabolismo- expliqué- y además, allá en Leipzig, salía diario a correr por las mañanas. Y el baile es ejercicio.

-Pues te funciona muy bien.

Lo miré sonriendo.

-Es un cumplido- aclaró Strify.

-Lo sé- dije- gracias.

-Vas a salir a correr aquí?- preguntó.

-Supongo. Pero empezaré el lunes. Por cierto, tu en que clases estás en la academia?

-Canto y actuación- respondió.

-Eres buen actor?- pregunté.

-Creo que si

-Crees?

-Bueno, me dicen que soy bueno, pero hay veces que yo no lo considero así.

-Deberías tener mas confianza en ti mismo- lo reprendí- esa confianza que tienes para acercarte a las chicas, la deberías aplicar siempre.

Strify rió.

-Lo hago.

-O será que usas esa autoestima falsa para proteger tus sentimientos de inferioridad?

-En serio Ashley, asistías a cursos de psicología o algo así?- me preguntó un poco indignado.

-Acerté?

-No!- exclamó el- para nada!

Reí.

-Ok, no te pongas así. Son solo hipótesis que me planteo.

-Lo haces muy a menudo- comentó.

-Es divertido.

-No lo dudo, si no, no lo harías.

Sonreí.

-Es tarde- dijo el, consultando su reloj- será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación.

-Esta bien. Ya que vas para afuera, te importaría llevarte la caja vacía al depósito?- le pedí.

-Aprovechada

-Por favor!

-Esta bien- dijo con una sonrisa. Agarró la caja- aún no puedo creer que tu te hayas comido esta pizza solita.

-Ya supéralo- le dije.

-No, esto quedara grabado para la posteridad.

Entorné los ojos divertida.

-Que exagerado eres

Strify rió.

-Buenas noches- me dijo y salió.

Al día siguiente, viernes, fui a la academia a recoger el horario de mis clases.

-Tenemos clases teóricas?- pregunté consternada, analizando el horario

-Así es- dijo la secretaria.

-Que tortura- murmuré- bueno, gracias.

-Hasta luego.

Salí de las oficina y fui a sentarme en una pequeña jardinera.

-Por lo menos entro a las diez todos los días- me dije- lo malo es que salgo a las cuatro de la tarde. En fin, ya que.

Guardé el horario y a lo lejos ví que Tom entraba a las oficina. Me levanté de un brinco y caminé hacía allá, mientras me arreglaba un poco el cabello.

Esperé a que el saliera y fingí que no lo había visto.

-Ashley!- exclamó.

-Hola Tom!- dije- no sabia que estabas aquí

-Yo tampoco. Vine a recoger mi horario. Ya recogiste el tuyo?

-Si

-A ver, déjame checar algo- me pidió mi horario.

-Si, tal y como imaginé. Es maravilloso.

-Que?- pregunté curiosa

-Tenemos todas las clases juntos.

-Eso es maravilloso?

-Para mi si. Así podré verte seguido.

Me sonrojé y carraspee un poco.

-Aparte de baile, a que otra clase te metiste?- pregunté.

-Actuación, y tu?

-Danzas tradicionales internacionales.

-Vaya nombre- dijo Tom, divertido.

-Lo sé- dije, sonriendo.

-Tienes algo que hacer ahorita?- preguntó Tom.

-No.

-Quieres ir a comer algo? O ya desayunaste?

-No, no he desayunado. Y si, vamos a comer algo. Pero yo invito.

-De eso nada- dijo Tom- yo te invito.

-Que testarudo eres- dije

-Es parte de mi encanto- admitió modestamente- vamos?

-Ashley!

Tom y yo volteamos. Vi que Kevari corría hacía mi.

-Fui a buscarte esta mañana a tu habitación, y no te encontré. Supuse que estabas aquí

-Vine por el horario- le expliqué. Kevari observaba curiosa a Tom.

-No nos presentas?

-Oh, lo siento- me disculpé- Tom, ella es mi amiga Kevari.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Tom, sonriendo.

-Igualmente- dijo Kevari- bueno, iban a algún lado?

-De hecho, vamos a ir a desayunar- contesté.

-Genial- dijo Kevari- antes, puedo hablar contigo?

Miré a Tom.

-No hay problema- dijo el- te espero en la entrada.

Asentí. Kevari esperó a que se hubiera alejado lo suficiente.

-Que pasó ayer con Strify?- me preguntó muy seria.

-Kevari, no vale la pena hablar de eso OK? En parte fue culpa mía, por hacer un drama que no importaba demasiado.

-Bueno, pero que hizo?

-Me besó sin mi consentimiento y le pegué, es todo.

-Te besó?

Asentí.

-Y por eso te fuiste?

-Estaba muy enojada- me defendí- se me quitaron las ganas de estar ahí.

-Mandé a Kiro contigo

-Si, el me acompañó a la residencia.

-Y Strify?

-Fue a disculparse mas tarde. Las cosas ya se arreglaron. No pasa nada.

Kevari suspiró.

-Todos se sorprendieron un poco cuando agarraste tus cosas y te fuiste- me dijo.

-Si, perdón, yo se que fue una grosería, pero iba a ser peor si me quedaba, créeme.

-Lo se- dijo Kevari sonriendo- bueno, ya no importa. Tenemos que repetir esa salida, sin ese tipo de dramas. Por cierto, ese Tom es muy guapo eh?

Reí.

-Kevari, yo si soy celosa.

Ella rió.

-Lo siento. Solo daba mi punto de vista.

-Gracias.

-Suerte en tu cita- me dijo- nos vemos más tarde en la residencia.

Asentí. Kevari entró en las oficinas y yo fui a la entrada con Tom. El me esperaba sentadito en las escaleras.

-Siento haber tardado- dije.

-No importa- me tranquilizó el. Se puso de pie- espero que tengas hambre.

-Mucha. A donde vamos a ir?

-Es un lugar muy especial. Y hay comida deliciosa.

-Excelente- dije- vamos a ir caminando?

-No, esta lejos y nos cansaríamos. Ven.

Lo seguí al estacionamiento de la academia.

-Traes coche?- pregunté.

-No en realidad.

Se acercó a una preciosa moto negra.

-En moto?- pregunté emocionada. Tom asintió- es tuya?

-Si- dijo, sacando los cascos- me la regaló mi papá al graduarme de la prepa.

Me puso el casco.

-Te ves tierna- dijo, riendo.

-Cállate.

Tom me ayudó a subir y luego se subió el.

-Creí que te darían miedo las motos- me dijo mientras se ponía el casco.

-Nunca me he subido a una.- admití- pero siempre había querido hacerlo.

-Perfecto. Cumplí tu sueño.

Prendió la moto.

-Agárrate fuerte- gritó. Me abracé a su cintura y arrancamos.

Se sentía genial ir por la ciudad, esquivando coches, con Tom. No pude evitar pensar en lo sexy que se veía encima de la moto, con su casco negro y su cara de concentración mientras manejaba con cuidado. Cuando llegamos, se bajó, se quitó el casco y luego me ayudó a mi.

-Te sentiste con miedo en algún momento?- me preguntó. Guardó los cascos.

-No, para nada.

-Por lo general manejo bastante rápido- me dijo- pero como hoy ibas tu, no quise que te asustaras o algo así. Además no quería que te pasara algo.

-Por eso estabas tan concentrado- comenté.

-Así es. Vamos.

Me tomó de la mano y entramos al lugar.

-Es un buffet- me dijo, soltándome- y esta muy barato y muy rico.

Pagó los platos de ambos y nos dirigimos al buffet a agarrar comida. Yo puse en mi plato de todo un poco y me fui a nuestra mesa.

-Te vas a acabar todo eso?- me preguntó.

Asentí con la boca llena de fruta. Tom rió.

-Con las mejillas infladas, pareces un hámster.

Dicho y hecho, me comí todo lo de mi plato y todavía fui a servirme dos veces mas.

-No me la creo, como le haces para comer tanto y ser tan delgada? Yo ya me llené- dijo Tom, entre risas.

-Siempre como mucho- expliqué. Unté mantequilla en mi pan- y nunca engordo. Además, hago ejercicio.

-Me encantan las mujeres que saben disfrutar de la comida sin obsesionarse por su figura- observó Tom- eso demuestra que ellas controlan su peso, no su peso a ellas.

Sonreí.

-Gracias, creo.

-Aún hay cosas que no se de ti- dijo Tom.

-Por ejemplo?

-Cuantos años tienes y cuando es tu cumpleaños?

-Tengo 18- respondí- y cumplo el 24 de octubre.

Tom se quedó boquiabierto.

-Tienes 18?- pregunto muy sorprendido- estas muy joven aún! Yo pensé que tenías como 20 o algo así.

-Eso indica que me veo mas grande de lo que en realidad soy- dije.

-No, mas bien es que yo no soy bueno para calcular edades a la gente.

Reímos.

-Tu cuantos años tienes?- pregunté.

-20 y nací el 1ro de septiembre- respondió Tom, orgulloso. Solté una risita.

Seguimos platicando y conociéndonos hasta que se acercó una mesera.

-Disculpen, pero hay gente esperando mesas.

-Uy, perdón!- dijo Tom, levantándose de un brinco- en serio lo lamentamos, se nos fue el tiempo muy rápido.

Sonreímos como disculpándonos y salimos del ahí.

-Aún no quiero irme a la residencia- le dije.

-Y yo aún no quiero llevarte- dijo Tom, sacando los cascos y ayudándome de nuevo a ponerme el mío.

-Entonces, que hacemos?

-Vamos al cine?

-Solo si me dejas invitarte- le advertí. Tom suspiró.

-Está bien, tu ganas- dijo resignado.

Esa fue una tarde realmente divertida. Después de ir al cine, fuimos al depa de Tom a comer. El insistió en cocinar, pero tras haber quemado tres veces los espaguetis, decidió rendirse y ordenar una pizza, la cuál comimos sentados en el sillón y viendo una serie de televisión que a ambos nos gustaba.

-Ah, delicioso- dijo Tom, sobándose el abdomen. Reí.

-Comimos como locos- comenté- no me extraña que esté tan llena.

-No lo puedo evitar, amo la pizza- dijo Tom

-Yo también.

-Genial, comeremos pizza siempre.

-Me parece genial. Que hora es?

Tom miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.

-Casi las ocho de la noche.

-Cielos, creo que tengo que irme- dije, poniéndome de pie.

-Por que?- preguntó Tom- tienes un compromiso o algo así?

-No, es solo que no quiero que te hartes de mi antes de tiempo- sonreí. Tom rió.

-No hay manera que me canse de ti, me agrada estar contigo. Si no, no te invitaría a salir.

-Gracias por eso. Pero no he ordenado mi habitación y te juro que me siento incómoda cada que pienso en eso.

-Pues no pienses en eso y santo remedio..

Sonreí.

-En serio tengo que irme.

-De acuerdo- dijo Tom, apagando la televisión y levantándose del sillón- al menos, déjame llevarte. No quiero que tomes un taxi y mucho menos que vayas caminando.

-Esta bien- accedí- solo lo hago por que me encanta tu moto.

-Eres una interesada

Reímos. Subimos a la moto y en unos minutos llegamos a la residencia. Me bajé y le entregué el casco.

-Muchas gracias por el día de hoy, en serio, me la pasé genial.

-Yo también- dijo Tom- hay que repetirlo.

-Por supuesto.

Nos miramos incómodos de nuevo. Algo había cambiado. Tom me miraba con dulzura.

-Buenas noches Ashley- me tomó suavemente la barbilla y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Me acarició la mejilla y se fue.

Me quedé ahí parada como idiota como por cinco minutos. Los labios me hormigueaban y me sentía como si estuviera flotando. Me obligué a reaccionar y me fui a mi habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5

En serio me había besado? Cada que pensaba en eso, el estómago se me llenaba de mariposas y yo sonreía de una manera muy boba. Aún sentía su beso en mis labios. Hacía mucho que no me sentía así por alguien.

Acostada en mi cama, pensando esas cosas, tocaron a mi puerta. Me levanté a abrir a regañadientes. Era Strify.

-Ah, hola- dije, asomada- que quieres?

-Conquistaste a un rapero?

Fruncí el ceño

-Se llama Tom, y es bailarín. Eso venías a decirme?

-No me gusta

-Que?

-Que no me gusta- repitió Strify, cruzándose de brazos- como puedes salir con un tipo así?

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa- le espeté.

-Conozco bien a esa clase de chicos, Ashley- insistió Strify- solo les importa el sexo.

-Ah vaya- murmuré- así que la frase "el león cree que todos son de su condición" es mas que cierta.

Strify resopló.

-Trato de protegerte

-Sabes que?- exploté- estoy harta de eso! No hace mas de una semana que te conozco, por que te empeñas en protegerme?

-Por que me gustas!

-Y eso que?

-Eso que?- repitió Strify- no te basta con eso?

-Estoy lo suficientemente grandecita para cuidarme sola, en serio- dije ácidamente. Iba a cerrar la puerta pero el la empujó y entró a mi habitación.

-No quiero volver a perder a alguien que me importa- declaró un poco enfadado.

Me quedé estática al escuchar esa declaración.

-Ya lo sé- dije, con voz tranquila- sé que debió dolerte eso pero… por favor, deja de hacerme sentir como una niña mensa que no sabe lo que hace. Eso me molesta demasiado.

Me acerqué a el y lo abracé.

-Lo siento Strify, pero tu y yo solo podemos ser amigos. A mi me gusta alguien mas.

Nos separamos.

-Así que esto es que te hagan sufrir- murmuró.

Me mordí el labio.

-Perdón.

-No pasa nada- dijo tratando de sonreír- en serio. Nos veremos mañana.

Salió azotando la puerta.

El lunes siguiente iniciaron las clases en la academia. La teoría era de 10 a 12 y el baile en si era de 12 a 3pm. La primera clase de baile moderno fue una verdadera tortura. La impartía una profesora que había sido de las mejores bailarinas de Alemania, y se llamaba Nora Hendrick. Era muy estricta e hizo llorar a cinco chicas en la primera hora.

-Están gordas!- les gritó- tienen que bajar esa panza! Que asco!

Danielle se echó a reír burlonamente.

-Por que les dice eso?- susurró Tom- que crueldad.

Me encogí de hombros. Nora se acercó a nosotros.

-Estás muy flaco- le dijo a Tom- ponte a hacer mas músculos.

Tom apretó los labios para no reírse.

-Y tu- me señaló- estás bien, pero ya veremos como es tu técnica cuando bailes.

Asentí seriamente.

-Por que no nos demuestras tu gracia, Ashley?- dijo Danielle, con sorna. Sus amigas se rieron y me lanzaron miraditas, retándome.

-Si la señora Hendrick así me lo pide, lo haré- repliqué orgullosa.

-Hazlo- dijo Nora. El corazón se me fue hasta los pies, pero me empeñé en mostrarme segura de mi misma.

Me coloqué en medio del salón y respiré hondo.

-Que, vas a improvisar?- replicó Nora

-Por supuesto- respondí altivamente.

Nora se encogió de hombros y puso una canción de hip hop. Me moví como nunca. Hice piruetas, saltos, extensiones de pierna…

Todos, excepto Danielle y Nora, aplaudieron cuando terminé.

-Nada mal, pero te falta mucho- me dijo con voz glacial Nora. A continuación nos gritó- que esperan? Pónganse a calentar esos músculos!

Tom me abrazó fugazmente.

Al salir de la escuela, nos fuimos a su departamento.

-Que día- suspiró Tom y se echó en el sillón. Me senté junto a el.

-Y pensar que apenas es lunes- comenté. Tom asintió.

-Tienes hambre?- me preguntó.

-Mucha

-Pizza?

Sonreí

-Por supuesto

La pizza llegó en 20 minutos.

-Voy por platos- anunció- elige tu rebanada.

Se levantó a la pequeña cocina y yo abrí la caja de la pizza.

-Pero que…?- susurré. En la pizza había unos palillos con un letrerito que decía: "¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Me eché a reír.

-Que?- preguntó Tom.

-Me parece que le gusto al repartidor de pizza- bromee- mira el mensajito que me dejó.

Tom sonrió un poco apenado.

-No sabía de que manera pedírtelo- murmuró, pasándose la mano por la cabeza. Me levanté y lo abracé.

-Ya se que apenas nos conocemos- dijo Tom, estrechándome con fuerza entre sus brazos- pero…

-No- interrumpí- esta bien. Si quiero.

-En serio?

Asentí y nos separamos

-Te quiero- dije, clavando mi mirada en la suya - y no me importa lo demás.

Tom sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero.

Me acerqué y lo besé.

Por la noche salí a cenar con Kevari, Yu, Strify y los demás chicos.

-Pide el filete- me recomendó Kiro- es buenísimo.

-Claro que no- intervino Luminor- el pescado sabe mucho mejor.

-No me gusta el pescado- dije.

-Pues de lo que te pierdes- me dijo Luminor.

Kevari y yo reímos.

-Que tal el primer día de clases?- preguntó Romeo.

-Mortal- contestó Kevari- siempre es difícil regresar a la rutina después de unas largas vacaciones.

Yu asintió con la boca llena de pan.

-Y a ti que tal te fue, Ashley?- me preguntó Shin.

-OH a ella le fue bastante bien- intervino Kevari antes de que yo pudiera contestar- con decirte que hasta novio consiguió.

Strify, que había estado tomando refresco, escupió un poco.

-Que asco- dijo Luminor mirando a Strify.

-Como se llama?- me preguntó Kiro.

-Tom- respondí.

-Es guapo?- preguntó Luminor

-Claro!- exclamó Kevari. Yu la miró.

-Tu como sabes?- le preguntó.

-Ya lo conocí- dijo Kevari con sencillez- no me mires así, es mas que evidente que el solo tiene ojos para Ashley.

Yu rió y la besó en la frente.

-Es el pandillero ese que vi?- preguntó Strify.

-No es un pandillero- aclaré- le gusta el hip hop y por eso se viste así, no tiene nada de malo.

-Y se ve sexy- intervino Kevari. Todos rieron menos Strify.

-Pues me da gusto- dijo Kiro- espero que te vaya muy bien con el.

-Gracias Kiro- respondí.

-Brindemos por Ashley y su nuevo novio- sugirió Luminor.

-Y claro, nos lo tienes que presentar- dijo Romeo. Asentí.

La mesera llevó los platos a la mesa y todos comenzamos a comer con avidez. Al finalizar, Romeo sugirió:

-Y si vamos a bailar?

-Ay si!- exclamó Luminor- necesito relajarme.

-Es lunes- me quejé- no inventes. Eso déjalo para el viernes.

-Ay Ashley, no seas amargada- dijo Kiro.

-No, no es eso- me defendí- es solo que no quiero desvelarme hoy.

-De todas maneras entramos a las 10 am- dio Kevari- un rato no nos hará daño.

-Anda, vamos- rogó Shin. Suspiré.

-Esta bien- accedí- un rato.

-Si quieres háblale a tu novio para que vaya- sugirió Romeo- sirve que lo conocemos no?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que salí del restaurant para marcarle a Tom.

-Hola?- respondió al primer timbrazo.

-Hola- dije- que haces?

-Pensaba en ti, y tu?

Sonreí.

-Lo mismo, por eso te llamé- dije. Tom rió.

-Que pasó, hermosa?

-Quieres ir a bailar?- pregunté.

-Hoy?- se extrañó Tom- pero es Lunes.

-Lo mismo dije yo, pero solo iremos un rato.

-Esta bien- aceptó Tom- pasó por ti o que?

-No- dije- estamos en un restaurant, y de aquí nos vamos a ir al bar. Así que te veo allá.

Tom me preguntó cual bar era y le dije el nombre.

-Perfecto- dijo Tom- te veo allá.

Colgamos. Justo en ese momento salieron todos.

-Bueno, yo me voy- dijo Strify.

-No vas a venir?- preguntó Kiro. Strify negó con la cabeza, se despidió y pidió un taxi.

-Que amargado- murmuró Kiro.

-No solo eso, esta celoso- dijo Luminor.

-Como sea- dijo Yu- nosotros si vamos a divertirnos.

-Tom dijo que si iba- anuncié- lo veremos allá.

A todos les pareció genial así que nos dirigimos al bar. Tom ya me esperaba afuera.

-Es ese?- preguntó Luminor- si que es sexy!

-Olvídalo, Lumi- dijo Kiro- es heterosexual.

-Demonios.

Solté una risita y bajamos del taxi. Tom sonrió y lo abracé.

-Hola- susurró besándome en la mejilla.

-Chicos- dije- el es Tom Kaulitz.

Todos se presentaron con Tom y entramos al bar.

-Se ven muy bien juntos- me dijo Kevari- me da mucho gusto por ti.

Sonreí.

Esa noche la pasamos muy bien. Bailamos hasta el amanecer, a pesar que habíamos prometido que solo sería un rato. Alrededor de las 3am, Tom se fue a su depa y Kevari, Yu y yo nos regresamos a la residencia.

Así fue toda la semana. Y todo el semestre. Y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, era diciembre. Las calles de Munich se cubrieron de nieve, dándole la apariencia de una postal navideña. Kevari consiguió un papel en el ballet "El Cascanueces". Tom y yo presentamos el examen semestral de baile y a cada uno nos fue excelente. Y por desgracia, a Danielle también. Me caía muy mal, y mas desde que había empezado a coquetearle a Tom. Lo peor es que lo hacía frente a mis narices. Tom no le hacía ningún caso, pero a mi de todas maneras me molestaba que lo hiciera.

-Es nefasta- me quejé.

Tom me tenía abrazada por detrás. Estábamos formados en la fila en espera de un chocolate caliente en nuestra cafetería favorita.

-No seas tan celosa- me dijo Tom- no es mi tipo. A mi me gustan las de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes.

Reí.

-Ah si?

-Sip.

Me besó en la mejilla. Nos entregaron nuestro chocolate caliente.

-Esta lleno, no hay mesas.- observé- mejor caminemos.

Tom estuvo de acuerdo. Me agarré de su brazo y caminamos por la calle nevada.

-A que no sabes que?- dijo Tom de repente.

-Que?

-Les conté a mis padres de ti.

-Y?

-Quieren conocerte

Me detuve en seco.

-Tan rápido?- pregunté.

-Así es mi mamá- dijo Tom, encogiéndose de hombros- te invitó a pasar año nuevo con nosotros.

Reanudamos la marcha.

-Que opinas?- preguntó.

-Iré- dije- yo también quiero conocer a tu familia.

-Estupendo- dijo Tom. Nos besamos.- crees que te dejen?

-Si- respondí- mis padres son bastante abiertos al respecto. No creo que tengan algún problema.

-Mañana es la presentación de Kevari, verdad?- preguntó Tom. Asentí y el hizo una mueca.

-No vas a ir?- pregunté decepcionada.

-Lo siento cariño- dijo Tom- es que mañana salgo en el tren de la mañana rumbo a Hamburg. No puedo cambiar el boleto.

-Que nefasto- dije, pateando un poco de nieve- no quiero que te vayas.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme. Pero nos veremos en año nuevo!

-Falta mucho- dije enfurruñada. Tom suspiró y me abrazó.

-No te preocupes- susurró- cuando menos lo esperes, estaremos juntos de nuevo.

Tom partió al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana. Me entristecí un poco, pero me alegraba la perspectiva de que pasaríamos año nuevo juntos. Por la tarde, fui a la habitación de Kevari.

-Toc toc- dije, abriendo la puerta- se puede?

-Pasa!- me gritó desde el baño. Entré y me senté en la cama. Kevari salió maquillada y con una bata.

-Estas nerviosa?- le pregunté. Kevari asintió mientras se miraba al espejo.

-Ashley- empezó a decirme, pero luego meneó la cabeza- nada, olvídalo.

-Que pasa?- pregunté.

-No, nada

-Kevari, se que tienes algo, dímelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Ella me volteó a ver con los ojos llorosos. Me levanté alarmada.

-Que pasa?- volví a preguntar- me estás preocupando.

-Tengo miedo- susurró.

-Pero eres una excelente bailarina- dije sonriendo, tratando de calmarla- en serio, te he visto ensayar y…

-No es por la presentación- me interrumpió. Se sentó en la cama y yo al lado de ella- es… por otra cosa.

-De que se trata?

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie. En especial a Yu.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Te lo prometo.

-Hace dos meses - comenzó Kevari, con la voz entrecortada- Yu y yo tuvimos relaciones. Siempre usábamos protección, y esa vez no fue la excepción, pero… falló.

Me puse de pie intuyendo lo que estaba a punto de confesarme.

-Kevari- susurré- estás embarazada?

Ella comenzó a sollozar y asintió.

-Estás segura?- pregunté.

-Si- contestó entre sollozos- me hice muchas pruebas caseras, y todas salían positivas. Y ayer fui al doctor y me lo confirmó.

De pronto recordé que en las últimas semanas, Kevari había tenido muchas náuseas y antojos extraños. Suspiré.

-Y que piensas hacer?

-No lo sé- dijo Kevari, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Cuantos meses?

-Uno- respondió- tengo un mes de embarazo. Ashley, no se que hacer. En el ballet, tener un hijo equivale al retiro de los escenarios. Apenas tengo 20 años, no quiero salirme de la academia.

La abracé.

-Todo va a salir bien- le dije- ten fe.

Kevari lloró un poco en mi hombro y luego se obligó a tranquilizarse.

-Seguro ya se me corrió todo el maquillaje- dijo, componiendo una triste sonrisa.

-No hay problema- dije- en un segundo te maquillo y quedarás divina.

La ayudé un poco y quedó como nueva.

-Listo

-Gracias Ashley, en serio.

-No hay de que- sonreí- vamos, o llegarás tarde. Yu debe estar abajo esperándonos.

-No le vayas a decir nada- suplicó Kevari- yo se lo diré en su momento.

-Tranquila, confía en mi.

Bajamos y evidentemente, Yu nos estaba esperando en recepción, junto con Strify.

-Amor, estás bien?- preguntó Yu mirando a Kevari.

-Si- dijo ella- solo estoy un poco nerviosa.

Yu la besó.

-Y tu novio?- me preguntó Strify

-Se regresó a Hamburg- respondí- a pasar las fiestas con su familia.

-Vaya- dijo- y tu también te vas?

-Pasado mañana

Salimos de la residencia y nos fuimos al auditorio donde sería el ballet. Kevari nos había conseguido entradas VIP, así que nos tocaba en uno de los palcos mas cercanos al escenario. Kiro y Luminor ya nos estaban esperando ahí.

-Romeo no va a venir?- pregunté.

-No- dijo Kiro- el ya se regresó a su ciudad. Shin también.

-Ah si- dije- yo me voy pasado mañana.

-La residencia esta casi vacía- comentó Yu. Strify asintió.

-Y cuando regresas?- me preguntó Kiro.

-Shh- susurró Luminor- ya va a empezar.

Me senté y a mi lado, se sentó Strify. Contemplé embelesada el escenario, los personajes…

-Adoras el ballet cierto?- me comentó.

Asentí.

-Es hermoso… algunas veces lamento haberme salido.

-Tu hubieras quedado perfecta para el papel de Clara.

-Mi maestra me decía lo mismo - sonreí.

Strify sacó un pequeño paquetito del bolsillo de su pantalón y me lo dio.

-Que es?- pregunté

-Por que no lo abres?- inquirió Strify, sonriendo sospechosamente.

-Espero que no sea nada desagradable- amenacé.

-Sólo ábrelo.

Suspiré y rasgué el papel que envolvía el pequeño paquete. Era una cajita. Miré interrogativamente a Strify.

-Está adentro de la cajita- dijo.

Abrí la cajita y me quedé boquiabierta. Era un dije de una bailarina, en posición de arabesque con pequeños diamantitos incrustados en el tutú.

-Dios, cuanto te costó esto?- preguntó

-No importa- respondió

-No puedo aceptarlo- dije, poniéndo la bailarina en la cajta.

-Por que no? Es tu regalo de navidad, no tiene nada de malo.

Sonreí.

-Gracias, pero no tenías por que hacerlo. Después de todo no he sido muy agradable contigo.

-Shh!- nos regañó Luminor.

Strify y yo sofocamos una risita y seguimos viendo el ballet.

-Ya casi le toca a Kevari- me susurró después de unos minutos.

-Luminor nos va a volver a regañar- advertí.

-Es un amargado.

-Lo sé.

Sofocamos nuevamente una risa y Luminor nos lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Te dije- susurré.

-Cuanto apuestas a que al final nos va a soltar un sermón sobre la educación y el arte?- sugirió Strify.

-No es justo, tu lo conoces mas que yo- dije.

-Anda, no seas cobarde

-Esta bien, acepto. Que apostamos?- susurré.

-Si nos echa el sermón, me llevas a cenar.

-Y si no nos dice nada- añadí- tu me llevas a cenar.

-Hecho- estrechamos la mano- es el turno de Kevari.

Solté su mano de inmediato y saqué mi cámara de video para grabarla. A Kevari le tocaba bailar la Danza Arabe.

-Se ve hermosa- murmuré. A mi lado, Strify asintió.

Al terminarse el ballet, salimos a la calle y esperamos a que Kevari saliera.

-Pues me gustó mucho- comentó Kiro- nunca había ido a un ballet.

-Y sin embargo supiste comportarte- comentó Luminor bastante malhumorado.- por que hay personas tan incultas que se la pasaron hablando todo el ballet y no dejaron disfrutar.

Apreté los labios para no reírme y evité mirar a Strify.

-Vamos a cenar no?- sugirió Kiro, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Luminor.

-Adelántense- dijo Yu- yo esperaré a Kevari.

-Buena idea- dijo Luminor- vamos a ir al Gina´s Bistros, esta bien?

-Estupendo- dijo Yu, sonriendo- ese lugar me encanta.

-Entonces nos veremos allá- dijo Kiro- Strify y Ashley se vienen con nosotros verdad?

Ambos asentimos.

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Luminor- estacioné mi coche por allá.

-Ganaste- le murmuré a Strify cuando Kiro y Luminor se alejaron lo suficiente para no escucharme.

-Te lo dije.

-Pero insisto, es injusto, tu lo conoces mas que yo- me quejé.

-Así es la vida.

Reí.

-Eres un tramposo.

-Entonces quiero mi invitación a cenar- dijo Strify orgulloso- y obviamente al lugar que yo decida.

-Ok, esta bien- dije con resignación- Solamente por que si yo hubiera ganado, también hubiera exigido mi premio.

Strify me guiñó un ojo.

Llegamos al Gina´s Bistros en unos minutos gracias al coche de Luminar y a que no había tráfico en las calles. Con el frío que hacía a casi nadie se le antojaba salir. Nos pasaron a una mesa casi de inmediato.

-Aquí esta calientito- dije. Me quité mi gorro de invierno y el abrigo.

-Lo se- dijo Kiro- me estaba congelando allá afuera.

-Espero que Yu y Kevari no tarden mucho en llegar- comentó Luminor- por que de verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Todos asentimos. Me pregunté si Kevari aprovecharía para decirle a Yu que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Strify me pateó ligeramente por debajo de la mesa y eso me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Lo miré un poco enojada.

-Que?- dije.

-Te doy un dólar por tus pensamientos- dijo, con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

-Seguramente esta pensando en su novio- adivinó Kiro- o no?

Asentí.

-Con justa razón, esta demasiado guapo- comentó Luminor. Me eché a reír.

-Por todos los cielos, Luminor- se quejó Strify- deja de decir eso

-Que tiene de malo? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad- se defendió Luminor.

-Ahí vienen- dijo Kiro. Miré rápidamente a donde Kiro señalaba. Yu y Kevari estaban muy serios.

"Si se lo dijo" pensé.

-Que bueno que no tardaron- dijo Luminor, tomando un menú de la mesa y leyéndolo- nos morimos de hambre.

-Pasa algo?- pregunté.

Kevari me miró y asintió.

-Hay algo… que tenemos que decirles- murmuró Yu seriamente. Kevari se sentó en la silla cercana a la mia. Le tomé la mano y se la apreté para transmitrle confianza y tranquilidad.

-De que se trata?- preguntó Kiro

-Kevari y yo… vamos a tener un bebé.

Luminor, Kiro y Strify miraron boquiabiertos a Yu. Kevari trató de sonreír pero tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Están seguros?- preguntó Luminor, dirigiéndose más a Kevari que a Yu. Ella asintió.

-Vaya- dijo Kiro- si que es una noticia impactante.

-Felicidades- dijo Strify.

Los tres me voltearon a ver.

-Yo ya lo sabía- dije- Kevari me lo dijo esta tarde.

-Bueno, pues… si, felicidades- dijo Luminor. Yu sonrió un poco y se sentó.

Cenamos en medio de un ambiente un poco tenso. Yu y Kevari se lanzaban miradas sospechosas. Kiro trataba de manejar el ambiente y Luminar y Strify comían completamente en silencio. En cierto momento, Strify captó mi mirada y moviendo los labios me pidió que saliéramos de ahí. Me puse de pie.

-Vuelvo enseguida- anuncié. Una vez afuera, me puse mi gorro y mi abrigo. Strify salió casi de inmediato.

-Dios, podías cortar la tensión con un cuchillo- comentó visiblemente aliviado de haber salido de ahí

-Lo sé.

-Bueno, ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Strify. Metí mis congeladas manitas a las bolsas de mi abrigo.

-Vamos a la residencia- sugerí- ahí estaremos calientitos.

-Buena idea.

Caminamos juntos hasta que decidimos pedir un taxi por el frío que estaba haciendo.

-Parece que es la noche mas fría del año- comentó Strify en cuanto llegamos a la residencia. Fuimos a la sala común, donde había una chimenea encendida y nos sentamos en el sillón que estaba justo en frente de ésta. Afortunadamente, la sala estaba sola.

-Irás a tu casa para Navidad?- le pregunté.

-No creo- respondió Strify. Tenía la mirada fija en la chimenea- no se me antoja ir.

-Por que no?

Me miró.

-Mi familia es un caso muy serio- me dijo- prefiero quedarme.

-Pero es Navidad- dije- a poco te vas a quedar solo aquí?

-No- dijo- la familia de Kiro me invitó a la cena, así que iré.

Sonreí.

-Menos mal- dije.

Miramos en silencio la chimenea. Lo voltee a ver. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo recta que era su nariz ni de que tenía la barba partida.

-Tienes cara de pompis- dije sonriendo. El me miró.

-Que?- preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Cara de pompis- repetí- así dice mi mamá cuando ve a alguien con la barba partida.

Strify soltó una carcajada.

-Nadie nunca me había dicho eso.

-Tal vez lo habían pensado, pero no se atrevían a decírtelo- comenté.

-Ashley, eres genial.

Lo miré

-Por que lo dices?

-Por que es la verdad- dijo- Tom es un hombre muy afortunado.

Me sonrojé y baje la mirada.

-Nunca te había visto ponerte roja- murmuró dulcemente.

-Ya no me digas, que me voy a poner mas roja- me quejé, tapándome la cara. Cuando retiré las manos, Strify estaba a centímetros de mi.

-Que haces?- susurré.

-Algo que quise hacer desde el primer momento en que te vi- susurró el.

Y me besó. Me dejé llevar por un segundo y luego me aparté con suavidad.

-No puedo hacerlo- murmuré, bajando la mirada para no encontrarme con sus ojos azules.

-Lo amas, verdad?- preguntó.

Asentí. Strify suspiró.

-Eso me pasa por confiarme y dejarte ir- pensó en voz alta. Decidí que era momento de irme y me puse de pie.

-Buenas noches- le dije.

-Espera- exclamó el.

Se acercó a mi y sacó una fina cadena de oro blanco. Saqué la bailarina de la cajita y el la insertó en la cadenita. Me levanté el cabello para que me la pusiera.

-Se te ve hermosa- comentó con una sonrisa triste. Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Strify.


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 6

Dos días después, me fui a casa para Navidad. Y tres días después de Navidad, tomé un avión a Hamburg para ir a casa de Tom. El me recibió en el aeropuerto. Me lancé a sus brazos en cuanto lo vi.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañé- me dijo- menos mal que llegaste.

Nos besamos.

-Mi familia esta ansiosa por conocerte- me dijo mientras caminábamos abrazados al estacionamiento- es que no he hecho otra cosa mas que hablar de ti.

Sonreí.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho.

Subió las maletas a la camioneta. Mientras íbamos de camino a su casa, le conté lo de el embarazo de Kevari.

-Y como lo tomó Yu?- preguntó.

-Al principio muy mal- dije- negó una y otra vez que fuera hijo suyo. Pero después no le quedó más remedio que admitirlo.

-No puedo creer que haya dudado de Kevari- comentó Tom, frunciendo el ceño- no la creo capaz de engañar a Yu.

Recordé el beso de Strify y se me encogió el estómago.

-En fin, y que van a hacer?- volvió a preguntar Tom

-No se- dije- estaban arreglando eso justo antes de que yo me fuera a Leipzig. Y Kevari no me ha mandado ningún mensaje.

Tom suspiró.

-Te imaginas que tu y yo tuviéramos un hijo?- dijo sonriendo.

-Si logran el embarazo masculino, adelante- dije. Tom rió.

-A que viene eso?

-A que tengo 18 años y no pienso perder mi figura- dije.

-Que mala eres

-Solo digo la verdad

-Bueno, no ahora- aclaró Tom- quizá mas adelante

-Mucho más adelante- dije- por ejemplo, cuando tengamos treinta años.

-Es demasiado!- exclamó Tom.

-Esa es mi condición para tener hijos- advertí.

-Bueno, ya que. Con tal que sea conmigo.

Acaricie su cara.

No estaba nerviosa hasta que llegamos a su casa. Bajamos de la camioneta y entramos. A mi me sudaban las manos.

-Tranquila- me susurró Tom. A continuación gritó- Madre! Estamos aquí!

-No es necesario que grites Thomas Kaulitz- dijo su madre, saliendo de la cocina. Me miró sonriendo- mucho gusto, Tom no mencionó lo guapa que eras.

-Claro que si!- se quejó éste.

-Me llamo Bertha- continúo su madre, ignorándolo

-Ashley Thomas, mucho gusto- dije.

-Tom, ve y grítale a tu padre y a tu hermana que la cena esta lista. Ven Ashley, debes estar hambrienta.

Tom me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

-Espero que te guste el filete de cerdo en adobo- dijo Bertha- no eres vegetariana verdad?

-No- dije- para nada. En que le ayudo?

-En nada, tu siéntate que seguro fue un viaje cansado.

-Pues ni que hubiera viajado parada- comentó Tom entrando a la cocina. Me abrazó por detrás.

-Deja de decir tonterías- lo reprendió su madre- ya le hablaste a tu papá y a tu hermana?

-Si, general. Papá enseguida viene. Y Nadia estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Ay esa niña, nos va a dejar en la quiebra por hablar demasiado en ese maldito teléfono- se quejó Bertha.

-Huele delicioso- dijo el papá de Tom, entrando a la cocina- que preparaste, Bertha?

-Filete en adobo con papas

-Excelente, muero de hambre.

-Papá- dijo Tom- te presento a mi novia Ashley.

-Hola Ashley!- exclamó su padre- es un placer conocerte por fin, Tom no hizo mas que hablar de ti estas vacaciones.

-Mucho gusto- dije.

En cuanto bajó la hermana de Tom (era muy parecida a el, pero con las facciones de la cara mas finas), nos sentamos a cenar a la mesa.

-Ashley, te preparé la habitación contigua a la de Nadia- me dijo Bertha- te puse todo lo necesario, incluso cobijas extras por si te da frío.

-Muchas gracias- dije- en serio, no se hubiera molestado.

-No es molestia, cariño, en absoluto.

-Y tu que estudias, Ashley?- me preguntó el padre de Tom, cuyo nombre era Peter.

-Danza moderna y tradicional- dije- antes estaba en ballet, pero me salí.

-Nadia esta en ballet- comentó Tom. Nadia asintió.

-Supongo que ya usas puntas- dije.

-Si- contestó Nadia- hace cinco años empecé, cuando tenía 12.

-Y regresaba con sus pies todos lastimados- se apiadó Bertha.

-Ni modo, para ser la mejor, se requiere sufrir- comentó Nadia.

-Sin duda alguna- dije yo.

Después de cenar, Tom llevó mi maleta a mi habitación.

-Que tal te sentiste?- me preguntó. Se sentó en la cama. Yo me estaba cepillando el cabello.

-Muy bien- dije- al principio estaba nerviosa, pero todos se portaron muy bien conmigo.

-Creo que les agradaste mucho- dijo Tom acostándose boca arriba y bostezando.- y creo que me quedaré a dormir aquí.

Sonreí y me acosté a su lado.

-Creo que no te lo permitirán- lo abracé.

-Por que no? Somos mayores de edad

-Pero estamos en su casa, no en la tuya. Su casa, sus reglas.

Tom se incorporó.

-Tal vez si no hacemos ruido no darán cuenta que yo estoy aquí- susurró con una sonrisa traviesa. Me reí.

-Tu crees?

-Si. Solo cierra la puerta.

Me levanté de la cama sigilosamente y cerré la puerta. Corrí nuevamente a la cama y nos abrazamos.

-Y que vamos a hacer?- pregunté. Tom me besó la coronilla.

-Lo que tu quieras.

-Creo que solo quiero quedarme así abrazada.

-Entonces esta bien.

Nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente, abrí los ojos y vi a Nadia en la entrada de mi habitación, con un gesto pícaro y los brazos cruzados.

-Mue interesante- murmuró.

Moví a Tom para que se despertara. El abrió los ojos lentamente y soltó un grito ahogado al ver a su hermana en la puerta.

-Que haces ahí?- preguntó

-La verdadera cuestión es: que haces tu en la cama con tu novia?- dijo Nadia- esto te costará caro sabes?

-No hicimos nada- aclaré- solo se durmió aquí.

-No importa- insistió Nadia- mis papás no creerán eso.

-Eres un demonio- resopló Tom- que quieres?

-Tenis nuevos- dijo Nadia- de preferencia con detalles en morado. Gracias!

Nos sonrió y salió bailando de la habitación.

-Maldita niña- se quejó Tom. Se levantó de la cama- vas a tener que acompañarme a comprarle los dichosos tenis.

Asentí.

Después de desayunar (Bertha había hecho pan francés) salimos a caminar un poco por un área boscosa que estaba cerca de la casa de Tom.

-Tengo que confesarte algo- dije.

-Que?- preguntó Tom, curioso.

-No es fácil decirte esto- murmuré. Me detuve y me puse frente a el. Clavé mis ojos verdes en sus brillantes ojos cafés.

-Solo dilo- me animó- tal cual.

-Recuerdas a Strify?

Tom se quedó pensativo unos segundos y asintió.

-Me besó- solté así sin mas.

Tom levantó un poco las cejas y luego sonrió.

-Es todo?- preguntó

-No estás enfadado?- dije atónita.

-La verdad es que no- dijo Tom. Me agarró la mano y seguimos caminando- es bastante obvio que el se muere por ti.

-Pero…

-Confío en ti- me dijo Tom- no te preocupes, cualquier hombre debe morirse por tener un beso tuyo. Pero lástima por ellos, por que tus labios son míos, al menos por ahora.

Reí y lo besé. Tom colocó su mano en mi nuca para besarme de nuevo, esta vez mas apasionadamente. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Nos separamos respirando con dificultad.

-Te amo- susurré.

-Yo a ti.

Nos volvimos a besar. Podía sentir sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, mi cintura…

-Por aquí hay una cabaña abandonada- murmuró Tom- digo, por si quieres que estemos solos.

Reí.

-No hay nadie por aquí- susurré- pero si, vamos.

Entramos a la cabaña por una de las ventanas, ya que la puerta estaba atascada. Adentro estaba muy polvorienta y sucia.

-Bueno- dijo Tom paseando la vista por toda la cabaña - no es un pent-house, pero ya que.

Me recargue en una de las paredes, mirándolo. Cada día me gustaba más. Había llegado al punto en que, si el me faltaba, me sentiría terriblemente sola. Tom me miró y me sonrió.

-Ven aquí- dije.

Se acercó y me besó la frente, las mejillas, la boca, el cuello… para entonces los dos ya nos habíamos quitado los abrigos y los guantes, y en mi caso, la bufanda. Pasé mi mano por su cabeza trenzada mientras lo besaba profundamente en la boca. Me cargó y yo rodeé su cintura con mis piernas. Me llevó a un sillón que estaba ahí y nos dejamos caer, levantando una nube de polvo. Nos echamos a reír y toser. Le quité la playera y me quité mi blusa. Nos fuimos desnudando poco a poco.

-Traes protección, verdad?- pregunté. Tom asintió.

Esa mañana fue la primera vez que me acosté con el. Nos quedamos en el sillón, abrazados y desnudos. Tom me besó la frente.

-Será mejor que regresemos- sugerí. Me levanté pero el me agarró de la cintura y me volvió a acostar.

-No- dijo- quiero quedarme mas tiempo aquí contigo.

-Esta bien- accedí. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Oye - susurró

-Que?

-Te amo.

Sonreí.

-Yo a ti.

Todos los días, nos dábamos una escapadita a la cabaña abandonada, retozábamos unas horas y regresábamos a su casa. La mañana víspera de año nuevo, Bertha me pidió que la ayudara con el pavo. Me encanta cocinar, así que acepté encantada.

-Por que la pones a cocinar?- preguntó Tom, lavando una lechuga

-Por que quiero ayudar- respondí yo- y tu también, así que no te quejes.

Bertha rió.

-Vaya, al menos tu si lo controlas- dijo. Sonreí.

-Se hace lo que se puede

-A mi nadie me controla!- exclamó Tom.

-Amor, sigue lavando- dije

-Esta bien

Los tres nos echamos a reír.

Al caer la noche llegaron muchos de los familiares de Tom. Todos se portaron muy agradables conmigo y me divertí mucho. Jugamos juegos de mesa.

A las doce en punto, nos dimos los abrazos de año nuevo. Tom y yo nos salimos un momento de la casa para escapar del bullicio que había. Afuera nevaba.

-Si alguien me hubiera dicho que este año que acaba de terminar iba a conocer a una de las personas mas especiales de mi vida- dije- lo mas probable es que no lo hubiera creído.

Tom sonrió.

-Crees que lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista?- preguntó. Con su mano intentaba agarrar los copos de nieve que caían.

-No lo sé- respondí- tal vez solo atracción.

-Tal vez- admitió

-Pero si estoy segura de algo- dije

-De que?

-Quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo- dije.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

-Yo también- dijo Tom- quiero… casarme, tener hijos, envejecer… todo contigo.

Sonreí.

-Es curioso- dijo- nunca había sentido algo así por una chica.

-Uy- dije sonriendo- soy la afortunada

-No- dijo Tom- yo soy el afortunado.

Lo abracé con fuerza.

-Feliz año nuevo, amor.- susurré.

-Por un año nuevo juntos- respondió Tom.


	7. Chapter 7

CAP 7

Dos días después de año nuevo, yo regresé a Leipzig con mi familia, acompañada de Tom, claro. Ahora era su turno de conocer a sus suegros.

-Lo bueno es que tu no tienes hermanos- mencionó durante el vuelo

-No, pero vas a tener que conquistar a tus suegros- dije riendo un poco.

-Son muy difíciles?

-No- dije despreocupada- les caerás muy bien. Relájate.

Tom respiró hondo y sonrió.

-Aunque tal vez deberías quitarte el piercing del labio- observé

-Ay si- se quejó el- y también las trencitas no?

Reí.

-No, solo el piercing

-Es en serio?

-Por supuesto.

Tom entornó los ojos.

-Me lo quitaré en cuanto lleguemos- murmuró. Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Que buen chico

-No me digas eso- dijo riendo- haces que me sienta como un perrito.

-Exagerado.

Me recosté en su hombro.

-Oye- susurró de repente- alguna vez lo has hecho en el baño de un avión?

Levanté la cabeza para verlo

-Es una broma?

-Debe ser genial!- exclamó con los ojos brillando de emoción.

-No!

-Por que no?- preguntó desilusionado- ya lo hicimos en una cabaña, que tiene?

-Traes condón?- pregunté.

-No- dijo, bajando la mirada apesadumbrado.

-Lo siento nene- dije- no hay acción.

-Está bien- dijo Tom.

Volví a recostarme en su hombro y me quedé profundamente dormida. Desperté justo cuando estábamos aterrizando.

-La cabeza esta a punto de explotarme- se quejó Tom

-Te duele?

Asintió.

-La verdad es que llevo meses así- comentó masajeándose las sienes- pensé que era por estrés, pero creo que no.

-Llegando a mi casa te doy algo para que se te quite- dije.

En el aeropuerto, tomamos un taxi y por fin llegamos a casa.

-Mamá! Papá!

Mi madre salió de la cocina.

-Ashley!- me abrazó- hija mía, que tal el viaje?

-Muy bien- dije sonriendo- te presentó a Tom. Tom, ella es mi mamá, Elizabeth.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron al unísono y estrecharon sus manos.

-Y papá?- pregunté

-Se fue a ver unas cosas en el negocio- explicó mamá- no debe tardar. Por cierto, arreglé la habitación de huéspedes para Tom, por si quieren dejar sus cosas.

-Gracias- dijo Tom.

Mamá sonrió también y volvió a la cocina.

-Sube a recostarte cariño- le dije a Tom- enseguida te llevo una pastilla.

Tom subió lentamente las escaleras. Entré a la cocina.

-Tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza?- pregunté

-Está en el gabinete de las medicinas- dijo mamá- estoy haciendo galletas.

Sonreí.

-Espero que sean las que llevan chispas de chocolate- dije. Saqué la medicina y serví un poco de agua en un vaso.

-Po supuesto- dijo mamá- sé que son tus favoritas.

La besé y subí con Tom. Se incorporó para tomarse la medicina y volvió a acostarse.

-A lo mejor fue por el vuelo- dije- o tal vez te está dando gripe.

-No se- susurró- pero me duele horrible.

-Pronto se te quitará- lo calmé. Empecé a darle un masaje en su espalda hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

Salí silenciosamente de la habitación y bajé a la cocina con mi mamá.

-Y que tal te fue con la familia de Tom?- me preguntó. Me sirvió un vaso de leche.

-Bien- respondí. Tomé una galleta y la solté de inmediato- esta caliente!

-Cuidado- advirtió mamá. Se sentó- parece un chico agradable. Cuanto llevan juntos?

-Cinco meses- dije.

-Que raro. Parece que llevan juntos mas de un año. Su química es muy buena.

Sonreí.

-Si que lo es- murmuré. Mamá sonrió.

-Me da gusto que estés feliz, hija. En serio.

-Gracias mamá.

Mi celular empezó a sonar. Me disculpé con mi madre y salí al jardín trasero a contestar

-Hallo?

-Hola- dijo Strify- que tal tus vacaciones?

-Geniales- dije sonriendo- y las tuyas?

-No me quejo- dijo- pero te extraño mucho.

-Oye tu sabes que pasó con Kevari y Yu?- pregunté, desviando el tema.

-Se pelearon- dijo Strify-por que Yu le insinúo que si realmente ese bebé era de el.

-Eso si lo supe. Lo que quiero saber es que piensan hacer.

-Al parecer van a casarse- dijo Strify- pero no es cien por ciento seguro.

-Vaya

-Igual, ella si va a tener al bebé. Aunque al principio no quería.

-Yu debe haberla convencido- dije- en fin- gracias por llamar. Tengo que irme.

-Esta bien. Nos veremos en febrero.

Colgamos. Me senté en la banca que teníamos en el jardín, pensativa. Estaba segura que amaba a Tom, pero no podía explicarme porque sentía algo raro cada que pensaba en Strify. Suspiré y entré nuevamente a la cocina. Mi padre ya estaba ahí. Lo abracé.

-Donde está el susodicho?- preguntó.

-Dormido. Le dolía su cabeza. Lo conocerás a la hora de cenar.

Dicho y hecho, Tom bajó hasta la hora de cenar.

-Como te sientes?- le pregunté.

-Mas o menos- respondió y se sentó a mi lado.

-Mira, el es mi papá, Roger.

-Mucho gusto. Me llamo Tom Kaulitz.

-Bienvenido Tom.

Durante la cena, platicamos y bromeamos, pero Tom parecía estar pensando en otras cosas. Estaba muy distraído. Rió unas cuantas veces pero no era el Tom que yo conocía.

-No te sientes muy bien, verdad?- le pregunté mientras subíamos las escaleras hacía nuestras habitaciones. Mis padres habían salido al cine.

-No- dijo- lo siento. No sé porque me duele tanto la cabeza.

-Tranquilo. Tal vez mañana te sientas mejor.

-Eso espero.

Sin embargo, durante toda la semana que estuvimos en casa, no había día que Tom no sufriera un dolor de cabeza. Y no se le pasaban con una simple pastilla. Eran dolores tan fuertes que se quedaba la mayor parte del día acostado en su habitación. Comencé a preocuparme, pero él me aseguró una y otra vez que no pasaba nada. A mí me pareció que intentaba convencerse más a el mismo que a mí.

-Tienes que ir con el doctor- insistí por veinteava ocasión.

Ya habíamos regresado a Munich y estábamos en su depa. El, acostado en su cama y yo, masajeándole la espalda y tratando de convencerlo de que se hiciera una revisión.

-Estaré bien- dijo, molesto- ya deja de decirme eso.

-Me preocupas- comenté- no es normal que te duela diario.

-No voy a ir por un simple dolor de cabeza- se quejó.

-No es un simple dolor- dije tercamente.

-Como sea.

-Por favor Tom- supliqué- hazlo por mí. Me quedaré mas tranquila si te revisan.

-Ay ya, está bien- dijo malhumorado- iré mañana. Ya deja de molestarme.

Me lastimó que me hablara de esa manera.

-Nos vemos luego- dije, enojada yo también. Salí del depa azotando la puerta.

Caminé por las calles, enjugándome una y otra vez las lágrimas. Lloraba de coraje y de preocupación.

-Ashley!

Me giré y vi a Strify corriendo hacía mi. Sonreía pero en cuanto vio mis ojos llorosos, dejó de hacerlo. Lo abracé con fuerza.

-Que pasó?- preguntó preocupado.

No pude responderle. Me eché a llorar. Sollocé en su hombro mientras él me acariciaba la espalda y me decía palabras para intentar tranquilizarme.

-Se trata de Tom- expliqué en cuanto pude calmarme- hace semanas que diario le duele la cabeza y no quiere ir al doctor.

Strify asintió.

-Pero no creo que sea algo malo- comentó. Lo miré.

-No sé porque presiento que algo está mal- murmuré- tengo miedo.

-Todo va a salir bien- me tranquilizó- ya verás. A lo mejor solo necesita lentes o algo así de sencillo.

Sonreí un poco.

-Lo siento- me disculpé- tenía que desahogarme con alguien.

-No importa- dijo Strify- cuentas conmigo, de acuerdo?

Asentí.

-Gracias.

Esa tarde fui a ver a Kevari. Yu y ella habían rentado un departamento a pocas calles de la residencia.

-Hola- saludé entrando- como está la futura mamá?

Kevari esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

-Con ascos y mareos- respondió- pero por suerte viva. Aunque tal vez mañana la muerte se apiade de mi.

-No seas exagerada- dije. Me senté a su lado.

-Estar embarazada no es divertido- se quejó.

-Ya saben tus padres?- pregunté.

-Si. Y pusieron el grito en el cielo. No tienes idea del drama que me hicieron. En primera, por haberme embarazado; en segunda, porque ya no podré bailar; y en tercera, porque Yu no es el chico que ellos habrían elegido para mí.

Solté una risita.

-Y tú que cuentas?- me preguntó. Pensé en contarle lo de Tom, pero no creía que quisiera escuchar más dramas después de los que había vivido ella.

-Nada interesante- respondí- estoy pensando en meterme de nuevo a ballet.

-Uy- dijo Kevari- vas a tener que trabajar muy duro para llegar al nivel en el que estén ellas.

-Lo sé- suspiré- pero desde que vi el ballet en diciembre, me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

-Yo te puedo ayudar- se ofreció Kevari- después de todo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Eso sería genial!- exclamé- muchas gracias. Te pagaré.

-De eso nada. Somos amigas y las amigas se hacen favores. Lo bueno es que no has perdido la flexibilidad. No será tan difícil. Lo más complicado serían las puntas.

-Esas malditas puntas- murmuré. Kevari se echó a reír.

-Son lo más importante en el ballet- dijo. De repente puso cara de asco.

-Que pasa?

-El vecino está preparando curry- se quejó- el curry me provoca náuseas.

Me reí.

-Salgamos de aquí antes de que vomites- sugerí y Kevari asintió enérgicamente.

Salimos al pequeño balcón que tenían.

-Aire fresco- suspiró Kevari. Sonreí.

Miramos a la calle y la gente pasar.

-Ashley, estás bien?- preguntó repentinamente Kevari.

-Si, por?

-Te noto triste.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

-Estoy triste- admití- se trata de Tom.

-Terminaste con él?- preguntó Kevari escandalizada.

-No- dije- no sé que tiene pero últimamente le duele mucho la cabeza y no se quiere hacer una revisión. Kevari, siento que es algo malo.

Kevari me abrazó.

-Calma, nena- murmuró- tal vez sea cualquier cosilla. A lo mejor esas bandas que luego se pone en la cabeza hacen que le duela. Ya sabes, por eso de que obstruyen el flujo de sangre al cerebro y todo eso.

Sonreí.

-Además, si te ve así, lo vas a preocupar a el, y será como un círculo vicioso- continuó

-Tienes razón. Necesito relajarme.

-Ya somos dos- dijo Kevari.

Ambas suspiramos al mismo tiempo, cosa que nos hizo reír.

-Sabes que se me antojó?- dijo Kevari.

-Qué?

-Un helado de chocolate.

-Pero hace frío!- me quejé.

-Es para mí, no para ti- dijo Kevari- anda vamos!

Así que fuimos por el dichoso helado de chocolate y al final yo acabé comprando uno también.

-Menos mal que tenías frío- dijo Kevari

-Burlona- le saqué la lengua.

Aún nos quedaba una semana antes de entrar a la academia. Por lo general, me la pasaba en el depa de Kevari.

-Tom me está evitando- miré con tristeza mi celular- hace tres días que no me habla

-Y por qué no le hablas tu?- preguntó Kevari.

-Lo hago- exclamé- pero no me contesta.

-Has ido a su casa?

-No- dije- la verdad no. Iré?

-Deberías- sugirió Kevari- que venga de él y no de ti

-Tienes razón- dije- enseguida regreso. Estarás bien si te quedas sola?

-Por dios!- se quejó Kevari- estoy embarazada, no inválida! Entre tú y Yu me van a volver o completamente loca o completamente dependiente.

Solté una carcajada.

-Regreso más tarde- dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

Tomé un taxi y llegué al depa de Tom. Toqué el timbre, pero nadie respondió. Giré la perilla de la puerta y me di cuenta que estaba abierta, así que entré.

-Tom?- grité. No hubo respuesta. Caminé por la pequeña sala, en estado alerta por si a aquel se le ocurría salir de repente y asustarme. Lo había hecho más de una vez.

-Deja de esconderte- dije, sonriendo- pobre de ti si me asustas, Thomas Kaulitz!

Nada.

El corazón me empezó a palpitar con rapidez. Entré a su cuarto.

-Tom!

Estaba tirado, a un lado de la cama. Lo moví suavemente

"Por favor, que este dormido" rogué. Pero el no reaccionó. Comencé a ser víctima de un ataque de pánico.

-Tom!- lo zarandee con mas fuerza- por favor, despierta! Tom!

Estaba a punto de levantarme y llamar a una ambulancia, cuando vi que el empezaba a reaccionar. Abrió sus ojitos muy lentamente y se me quedó viendo como si no me reconociera.

-Que pasó?- susurró con voz débil.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- dije. Me costó mucho hablar debido al nudo que sentía.

Tom se incorporó agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Como te sientes?- pregunté. Mi voz sonó temblorosa.

-Mareado- susurró.

Me levanté y lo ayudé a levantarse. Casi de inmediato se acostó en su cama.

-Tom, por favor- supliqué con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ve con un doctor.

Tom bajó la mirada.

-Ya fui- reconoció.

-Y?

-Me hicieron estudios- murmuró.

-Y?

Me miró con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tengo un tumor en la cabeza.

En ese momento sentí como si todo el mundo se me hubiera venido encima. Me eché a llorar. Tom también.

-No- susurré- tiene que ser un error!

-No hay error- dijo Tom- me dieron un mes de vida.

-Pero tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!- exclamé- no puede acabarse así como así! Una operación, algo!

-No se puede hacer nada!- gritó Tom- me voy a morir entiendes? Se acabó!

Lo miré. No se podía hacer nada.

-Vete- dijo Tom, tapándose la cara con las manos- quiero estar solo

-Pero…

-Vete!- gritó.

-No!- grité yo también- no me voy a ir. Sabes por qué? Porque te amo, y por qué no te quiero dejar solo! Así que deja de gritarme!

-Tu también deja de gritarme!

Me desplomé en el suelo, tapándome la cara sin dejar de llorar. Tom se arrodilló a mi lado y me abrazó.

-No puedes irte- murmuré- te amo, que voy a hacer sin ti?

Me abrazó con más fuerza.


	8. Chapter 8

-Tierra llamando a Ashley, me escuchas?

Reaccioné del sopor en el que estaba y miré a Kevari.

-Perdón, que me decías?

-Te pregunté que si ayer pudiste localizar a Tom- dijo Kevari.

Suspiré para quitarme el nudo que se me hacía en la garganta cada que pensaba en el.

-Si- respondí- si lo vi. Ayer.

-Genial- se alegró Kevari- y te explicó la razón por la que no te había buscado?

-No tiene importancia- dije- fue un… malentendido.

Kevari me miró con incredulidad, pero no hizo mas preguntas.

-Lo importante es que sigan juntos- dijo- por que siguen juntos, verdad?

Asentí lentamente.

-Menos mal- comentó.

Miré por la ventana. El cielo ya no estaba tan nublado e incluso se veía un pequeño rayo de sol.

-Tu crees que haya un cielo y un infierno?- pregunté.

-Bueno- dijo Kevari- sí, yo sí creo. Sin embargo, en la India se cree más en la reencarnación.

-Y en que reencarnas?- pregunté.

-En lo que sea. Porque la pregunta?

-Curiosidad- respondí- simple curiosidad.

-Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia- dijo Kevari- pero el día de hoy has estado como distante… te peleaste con Tom?

Negué con la cabeza y parpadee rápido para controlar las lágrimas.

-Entonces?- insistió Kevari.

-Lo siento Kev- dije- tengo que irme. Nos veremos mañana.

Me levanté de la mesa de la cocina y caminé hacía la puerta

-Ashley

Voltee a ver a Kevari desde el marco de la puerta

-Sea lo que sea- dijo- todo estará bien.

Sin saber que decirle, salí de ahí. Las lágrimas se agolparon rápidamente en mis ojos, pero no podía ir con Tom. No quería mostrarme débil frente a el por qué en esos momentos yo debía darle fortaleza a él. No podía permitir que me viera llorar. Además, sus padres habían llegado desde Hamburgo. Me supo mal eso. Solo venían para recibir una horrible noticia.

Saqué mi celular y marqué el primer número que se me vino a la mente.

-Hola?- respondió Strify

-Estás ocupado?- pregunté. Intenté controlar mi voz temblorosa.

-No- respondió- estoy de lo más aburrido aquí en el depa.

-Puedo pasar a verte? Necesito hablar con alguien.

-Claro- dijo- aquí te espero.

Colgué y entré a su depa. El se sobresaltó

-Ya estaba afuera- expliqué.

-Pudiste haberlo mencionado- replicó divertido- siéntate.

Me senté en el sillón.

-De que necesitas hablar?- preguntó Strify y apagó la televisión.

-En realidad no necesito hablar- dije- necesito llorar.

En cuanto terminé de decir eso, comencé a sollozar.

-Se está muriendo- murmuré

-Quién?- preguntó Strify, asustado.

-Tom

-Por qué?

-Tiene cáncer, en el cerebro- lloré más amargamente. Strify me abrazó.

-Lo siento mucho- murmuró- es algo que no se le desea a nadie.

-No quiero perderlo- susurré.

Nos quedamos así abrazados, yo sin dejar de llorar, hasta que oscureció.

-Ya estás mas tranquila?

Me froté los ojos y me encogí de hombros.

-No lo sé- respondí- por ahora sí, aunque lo mas probable es que mas tarde me vuelvan a dar ganas de llorar.

Strify sonrió levemente.

-Pues lloras- dijo- es mejor desahogarse, créeme. Yo… me estuve guardando mucho tiempo el dolor y fue peor.

Lo miré. Había olvidado por completo que él había perdido a su novia.

-Tu tienes una enorme ventaja- susurró- puedes despedirte de él.

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio que fue roto por el sonido de mi celular. Ambos nos sobresaltamos.

-Hola?- contesté.

-Ashley?

No reconocí la voz. Fruncí el ceño.

-Quien habla?

-Soy Nadia… la hermana de Tom.

El corazón me empezó a latir dolorosamente rápido.

-Solo hablaba para decirte que en cuanto puedas vengas al hospital. Mi hermano se puso un poco mal.

Sentí que me ahogaba. Strify me sostuvo cuando estuve a punto de desplomarme en el suelo.

-Voy para allá- susurré.

Strify me acompañó, no quiso que me fuera sola. Cuando llegamos, ya estaban ahí la familia de Tom, Kevari, Yu y Kiro.

-Por que no me lo dijiste?- me reprochó Kevari, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No sabía cómo- susurré- lo siento.

Me acerque como autómata a la hermana de Tom. Nadia me miró. Tenía los ojos hinchados.

-Que pasó?- pregunté

-Convulsionó- murmuró- y cayó en coma. Los doctores dijeron que todo era por el tumor. Y que si nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes, se hubiera podido hacer algo al respecto.

Dirigí mi mirada a los padres de Tom. Ambos estaban con la mirada perdida. Me recargué en la pared. En eso salió el doctor.

-Ya reaccionó?- preguntó Peter, el padre de Tom.

-No- contestó el doctor- lo siento mucho.

-No hay nada que hacer, verdad?- preguntó Nadia.

El doctor negó con la cabeza y se retiró con una disculpa.

-Tengo que verlo- le dije a Nadia- por favor.

Nadia me miró.

-Esta ahí- señaló una puerta- ve rápido.

Le agradecí y entré. Empecé a temblar mientras caminaba hacía la camilla. No parecía el. Le habían rapado las trencitas, se veía pálido, tenía muchos tubos por todos lados. Acaricie su cara, mientras recordaba todos los momentos que había tenido con él, los buenos y los malos, los besos y las peleas, y las reconciliaciones. Me acerqué a su oído.

-Tom- susurré- soy Ashley. Solo quiero que sepas que… te amo. Y nunca voy a olvidarte. Cuida de mí, y de tu familia y amigos. No te diré adiós, sino hasta luego.

En cuanto termine de decirle eso, su ritmo cardiaco empezó a bajar, hasta que se detuvo. Lloré y besé su cara una y otra vez, hasta que entraron las enfermeras y el doctor y me sacaron de ahí. Estuvieron adentro quince minutos.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo el doctor- hicimos lo que pudimos, pero acaba de fallecer.

Abracé a Strify. Kiro, Yu y Kevari nos rodearon. De cierta manera, no estaba sola.

El funeral y las misas me dejaron exhausta física y emocionalmente. Todo había sucedido con tal rapidez, que no me sentía real. Sentía como si estuviera mirándome desde arriba, como si fuera un sueño o una película. Pero por desgracia todo era real. Sentía el dolor de haberlo perdido, de saber que ya no iba a besarlo, abrazarlo o hacer el amor con él. Cinco meses habían bastado para que se convirtiera en lo más importante para mí. Y me lo habían quitado. No era justo.

Para cuando regresé a Munich (lo enterraron en Hamburgo), me sentía muy desganada. No quería hacer nada.

-Por favor, tienes que comer algo- me rogaba Kevari.

La miré.

-No tengo hambre- dije con voz apagada.

Kevari suspiró y dejo de insistir.

-Me voy a dar de baja de la academia- le anuncié. Kevari me miró con tristeza- tengo que salir de aquí, Kev. Todo lo que veo me recuerda a él, no puedo soportarlo.

-Es tu decisión, Ashley- dijo Kevari- haz lo que creas conveniente para ti.

Asentí.

-Iré ahora mismo. Te veré mas tarde.

-Piénsalo bien- dijo Kevari con suavidad- estás segura que no estás actuando de manera impulsiva?

Negué con la cabeza y salí a la calle.

La vida me parecía algo irreal, como si fuera una experiencia extra corporal. Me costaba entender como había gente riendo, disfrutando cosas tan sencillas como un helado de limón, cuando yo me sentía sola, triste, como si todo hubiera perdido sentido.

Llegué a la academia. Muchos me voltearon a ver, sabiendo que yo había salido con Tom. Dudaba que supieran su nombre, pero sabían que un chico de esa academia había muerto unas semanas atrás. Ignoré a todos y fui a la dirección.

-Buenos días- dije educadamente- vengo a darme de baja.

La secretaria me miró por encima de la montura de sus lentes.

-Darte de baja?

Asentí

-Sabías que para entrar a esta academia aplican 800 estudiantes y de esos 800 solo pasan 60?

-Si lo sé- suspiré- pero es por causas de fuerza mayor

-Si es por falta de dinero- continuó- hay becas

-No es por falta de dinero- apreté los dientes- son razones personales.

La secretaria me miró unos segundos.

-Espera un momento- dijo. Asentí. Se alejó de su escritorio.

Respire hondo y cerré los ojos unos segundos. Los abrí de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Danielle.

-Vaya, pero si es Ashley Thomas!- exclamó- no deberías estar de luto?

La ignoré y me voltee a otro lado.

-Es una lástima que haya muerto- continuó Danielle- era muy sexy. De verdad es triste, ni siquiera pude besarlo o algo así.

Sentí como si algo me quemara por dentro. Estuve a nada de lanzarme contra ella y golpearla. Le lancé una mirada asesina.

-Cierra la boca, Danielle- murmuré. Danielle sonrió maliciosa.

-Y de que se murió?- preguntó

-No te importa- susurré.

En ese momento la secretaria regresó a su escritorio.

-Bueno linda, si te quieres dar de baja, tienes que ir a servicios escolares…

-Te vas a dar de baja?- interrumpió Danielle- vaya. Te creí más duradera. Pero mejor para mí. Así volveré a ser la número uno de la clase de baile.

La secretaria miró a Danielle con reproche.

-Como te decía, tienes que ir a servicios escolares. Ahí te darán la información necesaria.

-Gracias- murmuré y salí de la oficina. Danielle me siguió.

-Me estás dando el mejor regalo del mundo- dijo- así ya no volveré a verte.

Me giré y le di un puñetazo. Danielle gritó.

-Eres una estúpida!- rugió.

-Si- admití- y qué? Tú te buscaste ese golpe. Y si no quieres recibir otro, aléjate de mí!

Me di media vuelta y me topé con Strify. El me agarró de los hombros.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, Ashley Thomas!- gritó Danielle- me las vas a pagar!

Strify y yo la ignoramos. Danielle se fue sumamente enojada.

-Estás bien?- me preguntó él- nunca había visto a una mujer dar un golpe así.

Sonreí levemente

-Se lo merecía- me justifiqué- estaba diciendo muchas cosas… y me enojé.

Strify rió.

-Tú siempre te enojas- murmuró.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunté.

-Kevari me habló y me dijo que vendrías a darte de baja.

Suspiré.

-A veces esa mujer no sabe callarse- susurré- lo siento, pero tengo que irme.

Comencé a caminar.

-Tú crees que a él le habría gustado?- dijo Strify en voz alta.

Me detuve en seco.

-Creo que Tom, esté donde esté, no querría que te salieras de la academia- dijo Strify

Me giré para verlo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Strify se acercó a mí.

-El sabía lo mucho que te gustaba el baile- susurró Strify, secándome las lagrimas con sus dedos.

Me eché a llorar y lo abracé.

-Lo extraño demasiado- sollocé- porque tenía que irse?

-Sé que duele- dijo Strify- pero si te pusieron esta prueba es porque puedes superarla.

-Como lo superaste tú?- pregunté, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Con tiempo- murmuró- solo necesitas tiempo

-Salgamos de aquí- sugerí repentinamente

-A donde vamos?

-A donde sea, a donde quieras, pero ya no quiero estar aquí. Todo me recuerda a el. Por qué crees que quiero darme de baja?

-No puedes huir eternamente. Además los recuerdos llegan en cualquier lado, así estés en la selva más recóndita del planeta, habrá algo que te recuerde a él.

Resoplé.

-Ya lo sé.

-Sé que lo sabes- dijo Strify- el problema es que no estás consciente de eso.

Lo mire airada.

-No tengo ganas de discutir eso- dije- solo salgamos de aquí.

Strify asintió y caminamos juntos a la salida.

-Cuando Alexandra murió- comenzó Strify- intenté suicidarme.

-No me des ideas- murmuré. Strify sonrió levemente.

-Ahora me alegro de no haberlo hecho- continuo- aun hay muchas cosas por vivir, muchas aventuras que tener…

Suspiré.

-Creo que ahora tenemos algo en común- susurré. Strify me miró con ternura.

-Ojalá no fuera eso- dijo.


	9. Chapter 9

Ahmmm,,, perdón por luego poner capítulos mas cortos, es q cuando hice la división d ela historia, no la hice bien y conforme la fui subiendo… me di cuenta q no estaba como yo quería jajajajajaaj por eso algunos son cortos y otros mas largos. Ya casi se termina este fic! Dejen sus reviews y gracias por leerme jeje

CAP 9

Así que a finales de enero me di de baja de la Academia. Mis padres pusieron el grito en el cielo, y más de una vez intentaron convencerme con el mismo argumento que me había dado la secretaria: que era una excelente escuela de baile, que pasaban solo los mejores… en fin, miles y miles de puntos con los que yo en realidad no concordaba. Sin embargo, a pesar que me salí, no me fui de Munich. Para mí era como un reto quedarme ahí, en el lugar donde nos habíamos conocido Tom y yo, y aunque suene extraño, estaba dispuesta a aceptar ese reto. Obviamente, al no ser estudiante de la academia, ya no pude estar en la residencia, así que alquilé un departamento en el mismo edificio donde vivían Kevari y Yu. Strify vivía con Kiro en el edificio que estaba al lado del nuestro, por lo que siempre lo veía o salíamos juntos. Se había convertido en mi mejor amigo. De verdad me pregunto que me hubiera pasado si esos cinco meses posteriores a la muerte de Tom, Strify no hubiera estado conmigo.

Me inscribí en una pequeña universidad local a estudiar mi segunda pasión: literatura. Era algo que me sacaba de la pena que sentía. Absorbía todo lo que escuchaba en las clases y me olvidaba un momento del dolor de haberlo perdido. Todo volvía a tener sentido cuando estaba ahí.

También decidí meterme a trabajar y era mesera en una pequeña pero cálida cafetería. Necesitaba mantenerme ocupada para no pensar en Tom. Es por eso que la parte que mas odiaba era cuando me acostaba en mi cama por las noches. A veces lloraba hasta quedarme dormida pero con la escuela, el trabajo, las tareas, y las salidas con Strify, llegaba a casa tan agotada por las noches que me dormía en cuanto ponía la cabeza en la almohada.

-Necesitas un descanso- dijo Kevari, mirándome con reproche mientras dormitaba en el sillón de la sala de su departamento.

-Estoy bien- aseguré, pero casi de inmediato bostecé.

-Si, eso se nota- murmuró sarcásticamente.

Decidí cambiar de tema.

-Que te gustaría que fuera tu bebé?- pregunté- niño o niña?

-Niña- respondió Kevari sonriendo- obviamente, Yu prefiere que sea niño.

Reí.

-Si es niña, pienso nombrarla Kim- dijo Kevari- y si es niño… pues Yu y yo decidimos que se llamará Tom.

La miré.

-Es en serio?- pregunté

Kevari asintió.

-Siempre me ha gustado ese nombre- se excusó- pero ahora tiene un significado diferente.

La abracé.

-Es un gesto muy lindo- agradecí- pero si tenías pensado nombrarlo de otro modo…

-Nada de eso- me interrumpió- de verdad, siempre me ha agradado ese nombre.

Sonreímos.

-Me gusta más verte sonriendo- dijo Kevari- es muy feo verte triste.

-Hasta yo me siento fea cuando estoy triste- murmuré- pero no ha sido sencillo.

-Yo sé que no, pero me da gusto notar que te esfuerzas por salir adelante. Hay personas que fácilmente se dan por vencidas.

-Ni yo sé cómo es que estoy lidiando con esto- suspiré- creo que tenerte a ti y a los chicos a mi lado ha hecho que me sienta capaz.

Kevari rió.

-No creo que sea por nosotros- dijo- eso viene de ti.

-Supongo- admití- será mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde al trabajo.

-No te exijas demasiado- me pidió Kevari- en serio.

-No te preocupes- la tranquilicé- hoy salgo más temprano y mañana es mi día libre. Luego nos vemos.

Caminé las pocas cuadras que eran de mi edificio al trabajo y en cuanto llegué me puse el delantal

-Hoy donde me toca?- le pregunté a la gerente, cuyo nombre era Edna- mientras me amarraba el delantal.

-En la barra- contestó sonriendo- te toca preparar capuchinos y demás.

-Excelente- sonreí y me dirigí ahí.

Ese día fue bastante tranquilo, ya que casi no hubo gente. Cuando terminó mi turno y salí, Strify me esperaba afuera.

-Hey que haces aquí?- pregunté.

-Solo se me ocurrió invitarte a tomar algo- se justificó con una sonrisa.

-Yo tengo una mejor idea: porque no vamos a mi depa, pedimos algo de comer y abrimos una botella de vino?- sugerí.

Strify sonrió más abiertamente.

-Me agrada. Vamos.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro, en silencio.

-Que tal te va en la academia?- pregunté.

-No muy bien- dijo Strify- sucede que yo quería interpretar el rol principal en una obra de teatro.

-Y?

-Me ganaron el papel en las audiciones. Y para colmo fue un tipo que me cae demasiado mal. Algo así como tú y Danielle.

Reí.

-Si, esa mujer era nefasta.

-Me la encuentro todos los días- se quejó- siento que me sigue.

Solté una carcajada.

-O sea, que modesto eres

-En serio- dijo el sonriendo- te juro que sí.

-Bueno, es tan putilla que tal vez estés en lo cierto- admití- pero igual me dio risa la manera como lo dijiste.

-Es que en serio, me acosa- siguió Strify- y me lanza miradas extrañas. Hace mucho que no me sentía incómodo frente a una chica.

-Cuando fue la última vez?- pregunté curiosa

-Cuando conocí a Alexandra- recordó- la primera vez que la vi me sentí tan raro que no pude ni decirle mi nombre. Después de eso a cada rato me recordaba ese incidente.

Sonreí.

-Siento mucho que no hayas obtenido el papel principal- murmuré.

-Ya no importa,.

Llegamos a mi depa y nos sentamos en el sillón. El pidió pizza mientras que yo iba a la cocina por dos copas, el vino, y unos platos para la pizza.

-Uy, déjame ayudarte- dijo Strify al verme y me quitó el vino y las copas.

Serví un poco.

-Esta delicioso- comentó Strify tras darle un sorbito- por lo general no me gusta el vino, pero este sabe muy bien.

-Lo sé, a mí tampoco me agrada mucho, de hecho, este es el único que tomo-dije.

Después de un rato, al fin llegó la pizza y ambos comimos hasta saciarnos.

-No puedo creer que recordaras que la pizza me gusta con champiñones- dije sorprendida.

Strify rió.

-Claro que me acordaba.

Me quedé viéndolo fijamente

-Que?- dijo a la defensiva- tengo algo en la cara?

-Nunca había notado los bonitos ojos que tienes- comenté- es todo

Strify se ruborizó.

-Gracias- murmuró.

-Es que son azules- me explique- y además tus pestañas curvas… a eso me refiero

Strify volteó a ver a otro lado. Solté una risita.

-Te pusiste nervioso?- pregunté.

-No

-Claro que si

-Que no!

-Entonces mírame a los ojos y dime que no estás nervioso.

-Pareces niña chiquita, Ashley.

Le giré la cabeza con la mano.

-Era tan difícil?- pregunté.

Strify resopló.

-Quieres mas vino?- preguntó.

Sonreí y asentí.

-Será que tu y yo no nacimos para tener una pareja?- pregunté al cabo de una hora y la mitad de la botella de vino.

-Por qué dices?-

-Tu perdiste a Lexie- dije, con la mirada clavada en el techo- yo perdí a Tom… tal vez nunca nos casemos…

-Por todos los cielos Ashley- se quejó Strify- tenemos 20 años, porque te preocupas por eso ahora?

-Yo tengo 18 años- dije

-Con mayor razón. Deja de angustiarte por cosas que no sabes.

Me tomé el resto del vino que quedaba en mi copa de un jalón y me serví más.

-Sabes? Yo solo llevo dos copas- comentó Strify- llévatela leve.

-Me siento bien- me defendí- ni siquiera estoy mareada.

Strify se encogió de hombros.

Una hora mas tarde, de la nada, empecé a llorar. Strify me abrazó.

-Tal vez si me hubiera dado cuenta un mes antes, el seguiría vivo- sollocé.

Strify me acariciaba el cabello.

-Tranquila

-Por que tenía que irse?

-Si yo lo supiera te lo diría- murmuró- pero nadie sabe por qué unos se quedan y otros se van

Lo miré a los ojos.

-Tu aún lloras por Lexie?

Strify negó con la cabeza

-Ahora cada que me acuerdo de ella me da gusto, porque la conocí.

Me tallé los ojos y me recargué en su pecho.

-Yo no sé qué haría sin ti- susurré

Strify suspiró. Volví a incorporarme y a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hablo en serio- dije

-Ya lo sé.

-Ahora si estoy mareada

Strify rió.

-Se nota- dijo.

-Me quieres?- pregunté. Strify resopló.

-Ya estas ebria, Ashley- dijo- creo que mejor te llevo a tu cama.

Se levantó del sillón pero lo jalé para que se sentara.

-Yo si te quiero- dije y acto seguido lo besé.

Strify correspondió el beso un segundo, pero después me apartó.

-No estás en tus cinco sentidos- me dijo- deja de decir tonterías.

-No es una tontería- me defendí subiendo la voz

-No sabes ni lo que dices. Y no grites- me advirtió Strify- ven, vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto

Le di un golpe

-Que te pasa?- gritó Strify

-No grites- dije yo, pero también gritaba. Strify meneó la cabeza y me alzó en brazos, pero empecé a patalear.

-Ashley, deja de hacer eso- decía Strify- vas a hacer que me caiga.

Caminó dos pasos y los dos nos caímos.

-Por que me tiras?- grité. Strify me calló.

-Shh Ashley!

-No me calles!

Strify se sentó en el sillón y se cruzó de brazos.

-Haz lo que quieras- me dijo.

Me senté en el piso

-Me quedaré aquí- dije tercamente

-Como quieras

-No te vas?

-No.

Nos miramos en silencio

-No me vas a besar?- pregunté al cabo de un rato

-No- dijo Strify

-Sabes que quieres hacerlo- lo reté- Hazlo

-No me retes Ashley.

-Hazlo!

-Quieres que te bese?- preguntó.

-Si!

Strify se hincó frente a mí.

-Hazlo- susurré.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó. Lo abracé del cuello y lo atraje mas a mí y el beso empezó a tornarse mas profundo. De pronto el se apartó.

-Tú no estás en tus cinco sentidos- susurró, acariciando mi cara

-No, pero si estoy lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que esto me agrada- dije, en voz muy baja.

-No quiero que te sientas arrepentida después, no me gustaría eso.

-Ese es mi problema, Sebastian- susurré y volví a besarlo. Me correspondió el beso.

"Está bien esto?" me preguntaba. No tenía idea. Lo único que sabía en ese momento es que estando con él me olvidaba de todo. Justo como me pasaba con Tom. Pensaba en todas esas cosas hasta que Strify volvió a apartarse y se puso de pie.

-Que pasa?- pregunté.

-Por que está pasando esto?- dijo el confundido

Me puse de pie. Aún seguía un poco mareada.

-Sabes que me gustas mucho Ashley- dijo Strify- yo sé porque lo hago, pero no entiendo tus razones.

Lo miré.

-Cuando murió, no pensé que volvería a sentirme así por alguien. Y de repente tú llegas y me demuestras tanto apoyo… que si no fuera por ti no sé donde estaría yo. Strify… creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.


	10. Chapter 10

CAP 10

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano y preparé un poco de café. Mientras lo disfrutaba mirando por la ventana, recordé lo que había pasado con Strify la noche anterior:

"Se quedó atónito cuando escuchó mi declaración. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

-Por favor, di algo- supliqué

-Que quieres que te diga?

-Lo que sea.

Suspiró.

-No te creo. No es verdad lo que me estás diciendo.

Lo miré a los ojos

-Por que no me crees?- pregunté

-Por que han pasado solo cinco meses- exclamó, separándose- tienes los sentimientos revueltos!

-Claro que no- repliqué

-Buscas a alguien que lo reemplace?

-No!

-Como sucedió?- preguntó

-No lo sé- confesé- bien dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso. En este caso así fue. Y cada día que pasaba contigo era lo máximo. En un momento en el que yo me sentía fuera de la vida real, tú fuiste mi conexión de vuelta al mundo.

Strify suspiró.

-Será mejor que me vaya."

Suspiré. Era lógico que no me creyera. Me había pasado los primeros meses tratándolo mal, para luego decirle que éramos solo amigos. Y ahora le decía que estaba enamorada de él.

En cierta forma, siempre lo estuve. Pero en cuanto Tom apareció en mi vida, hice a Strify a un lado. Y cuando me besó aquel día de diciembre, me di cuenta que sentía algo mas por él que simple amistad. Como paso? No sé exactamente. Sin embargo, así me sentía. La muerte de Tom me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Si, amaba a Tom, pero muy dentro de mí quería a Strify. Y ahora, cinco meses después, lo reconocía.

Tres golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento.

-Está abierto- grité.

Kevari entró y me sonrió fugazmente y se sentó con dificultad en el sillón.

-Cualquier día exploto- se quejó

-Por dios, solo tienes seis meses- dije

-Siete. Y estoy demasiado panzona! Cualquiera pensaría que son gemelos pero el doctor me aseguró que no. Solo es un bebé enorme

Reí.

-Ya desayunaste?- pregunté- tengo un poco de fruta

-No gracias- dijo Kevari- acabo de comerme medio pastel de chocolate.

-No será el que compraste ayer o sí? Estaba realmente grande.

-Pues ese mismo. Al principio dije que solo una rebanada, y una más, y una más hasta que me di cuenta que me había zampado la mitad.

-No puede ser Kevari- dije sorprendida- medio pastel?

-Oye, yo como por dos- se defendió- no me molestes.

Decidí dejarlo por la paz.

-Ayer Strify estuvo aquí- confesé.

Kevari soltó un gritito de emoción

-Y? tuvieron… sexo?

-Por dios Kevari, no!- me reí- solo hablamos

-Que aburridos- dijo Kevari- y de que hablaron?

-De lo que yo sentía por el

Kevari puso cara de emoción

-Y? vamos no me dejes con la duda! Le dijiste que estabas enamorada de él?

Asentí y Kevari rió

-Y el cómo lo tomó?

-No me creyó- respondí- me dijo que yo estaba confundida por que hace solo cinco meses que falleció Tom.

Kevari frunció el ceño

-Que le pasa? Creí que se moría de ganas de que le dijeras eso. Y no pasó nada más?

-Nos besamos, pero eso fue todo

-Vaya- dijo Kevari- no entiendo porque no te creyó.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Tal vez porque estábamos tomando vino y pensó que yo no estaba consciente de lo que decía.

-Tal vez- dijo Kevari- en ese caso, tienes que demostrarle que lo que dijiste es en serio. Porque no le hablas?

-Ahora?

-Si, que tiene?

-Es temprano no?

-Apuesto a que el ni durmió- comentó Kevari sonriendo.

Meneé la cabeza y marqué su número en mi celular. Puse el altavoz.

-Hola?

-Strify, soy Ashley.

-Ah, hola. Amaneciste bien?

-Si. Por supuesto- dije- oye, tenemos que hablar. Ya sabes, de lo que pasó ayer.

Strify suspiró.

-Voy para allá.

Colgamos y miré a Kevari.

-Entonces me voy- dijo ésta- no quisiera ser una entrometida. Pero tendrás que contarme que pasó

Reí y la ayudé a ponerse de pie. Antes de cerrar la puerta me deseo suerte.

Me arreglé un poco el cabello y me lave los dientes. Me puse un poco de perfume y acabé justo cuando tocaban a mi puerta.

-Está abierto- dije

Strify entró sonriendo un poco.

-A todos les dices eso?

-No.

Se quedó parado con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Y ahora?

-Strify todo lo que dije ayer es cierto

-Es que no entiendo… digo, estoy de acuerdo en que vuelvas a ser feliz pero… no sé, me siento raro. No ha pasado ni medio año!

-Que insinúas con eso?- pregunté

-Es demasiado rápido- dijo Strify- cuando Alexandra murió…

-Deja de comparar!- grité- la muerte de Tom y la de Lexie es muy diferente! Ambas dolieron, si. Tú la amabas, y yo lo amaba a él…

-En qué sentido son diferentes?- me interrumpió Strify

-La muerte de Lexie fue repentina- expliqué intentando calmarme- y en cambio Tom… bueno, yo si pude despedirme de él. Creo que eso me ayudó.

-Ayudarte?- repitió Strify- ayudarte cómo? Los dos meses siguientes a su muerte parecías un zombie! Me daba miedo que hicieras una tontería!

-Yo no dije que no doliera- repliqué- porque si me dolió. Pero pude superarlo gracias a que le dije que lo amaba.

-Dime solo una cosa- interrumpió nuevamente- ya no lloras por él?

-Si- admití- pero… anoche lo medité bien. Recuerdas la noche de diciembre cuando me besaste?

-Si

-Esa noche me gustó lo que sentí

-Aún cuando estabas con él?

-A él lo amaba- aclaré- a ti solo te quiero.

Strify entornó los ojos.

-Que alentador

-Que quieres que te diga?- grité- estoy siendo lo mas sincera posible!

-Es que no entiendo como pasó!- gritó Strify

Suspiré, obligándome a tranquilizarme.

-Escucha: creo que, en cierta manera, siempre me gustaste- expliqué- pero me negaba a aceptarlo. Y luego apareció Tom, y me enamoré y te hice a un lado…no se de que otra manera decírtelo.

Strify me miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza.

-No creo que sea el tiempo adecuado para que tu y yo empecemos a salir- me dijo en voz baja- no me siento cómodo con eso.

Resoplé enojada

-Como quieras- murmuré, furiosa y me crucé de brazos

-No te pongas así

-Así como?

-Enojada

-Yo me enojo de todo- le recordé- vete ya… acabo de darme cuenta que solo perdí mi tiempo.

-Esto tiene una razón- replicó el- no lo hago por que sí!

-Si!- grité- lo haces por que eres un completo idiota! Pero no quiero que vengas después, cuando yo este con otro, a decirme que me amas, por que será muy tarde, me oíste?

-No seas ridícula

-Vete ya- murmuré. Estaba a punto de llorar- vete!

Strify azotó la puerta cuando salió. Me eché en el sillón, llorando, mas de rabia que de tristeza. No lo entendía.

Unos golpes en la puerta me obligaron a secarme las lágrimas de inmediato. Si era él, no quería que me viera llorando. Pero no, era Kevari.

Ella lloraba.

-Kevari- susurré y la abracé- que sucede?

-Yu- dijo ella.

De inmediato pensé que a el le había pasado algo malo, y me vi recordando la tarde en que la hermana de Tom me había hablado desde el hospital. Moví la cabeza para desterrar esos recuerdos. Hice que Kevari entrara y se sentara.

-Que pasa con el?- pregunté.

Kevari se cubría la cara con las manos, sin dejar de sollozar. Algo me dijo que no había pasado algo malo con el, sino que él había hecho algo.

Me levanté del sillón, suspirando, y le hice una taza de té.

-Es un patán- dijo Kevari, con la voz entrecortada. Tomó un poco de té.

-Pero por que?- pregunté- que pasó?

-Me engañó!- exclamó Kevari- está saliendo con otra!

Me quedé boquiabierta.

-Que?- grité

-Está saliendo con una tal Danielle.

El estómago se le revolvió de coraje.

-Esta saliendo con esa idiota?- pregunté con desprecio- si que ha caído bajo.

-No entiendes!- gritó Kevari- no es solo eso! Si solo fuera por mí, no me importaría, pero estamos esperando un hijo! Que eso ya no le importa?

Y se echó a llorar nuevamente. Me mordí el labio.

-Kev- murmuré, acariciando su espalda- no te pongas así, piensa en el bebé.

-Precisamente- susurró- que voy a hacer sola?

-No, sola no- dije firmemente- ese pendejo no te va a dejar sola con el pequeño Tom o la pequeña Kim. Yo no permitiré que lo haga.

-Pero…

-Nada- interrumpí- para que haya un embarazo, se necesitan dos, y el aportó la mitad de los cromosomas.

Kevari sonrió un poco.

-Te confieso algo?- me lanzó una mirada cómplice. Asentí.

-El nunca estuvo feliz de ser padre- soltó. Su voz denotaba una enorme tristeza- no quería perder su libertad, decía. Había día en los que, a estas alturas, aún me reclamaba por no haber tomado una medida para evitarlo.

Resoplé

-No pensé que fuera tan idiota- dije, moviendo el cabello- escucha Kevari: hombres como el no valen la pena ni una sola de tus lágrimas. Tu eres lo suficientemente independiente como para sacar adelante a ese bebé. Es más: yo te voy a ayudar. No lo necesitas.

Kevarí soltó una risita.

-En serio?

-Si- dije orgullosa- oye, a veces me siento muy sola en este departamento. Y tengo una habitación de sobra. Deberías venirte a vivir aquí.

-Oh, Ashley- me abrazó- muchas gracias! Me has quitado un peso de encima.

Nos separamos sonriendo.

-A mi tampoco me gusta verte triste- le dije.

-Bueno, basta de mi. Hablaste con Strify?- preguntó Kevari.

Resoplé indignada y le conté todo lo que había pasado.

Kevari chasqueó la lengua, enojada.

-Tu y yo podríamos hacer una novela dramática- murmuró

-Definitivamente.

Ambas suspiramos y dijimos al mismo tiempo:

-Idiotas.

Una semana después, Kevari se mudó a mi departamento. Era genial tener compañía. La mayoría de las noches nos quedábamos platicando hasta tarde. Yo, tomando vino tinto y Kevari, jugo de uva. Reíamos, llorábamos, hablábamos mal de los hombres, en fin, nunca faltaba un tema de conversación.

Esa misma semana, renuncié al trabajo en la cafetería ya que mi antigua maestra de baile me habló cierta tarde y me ofreció trabajo en su pequeña academia. La paga era buena y además, hacía lo que más me gustaba: bailar. El trabajo consistía en ser maestra de baile con niñas de entre 4 y 7 años. Así que acepté.

Strify y yo no habíamos hablado desde aquel día en que nos enojamos, sobre todo por que el decidió ir a visitar a su familia, en Willingen- Schweningen, de donde el era. Yo negaba ante todos que lo extrañaba, pero solo Kevari sabía la verdad.

-Tal vez era lo que necesitaban- comentó Kevari cierto día- un tiempo para extrañarse y darse cuenta si lo que realmente quieren es estar juntos.

-Pues yo si me estoy dando cuenta de eso- suspiré- espero que él se dé cuenta.

-Ya verás que si- me aseguró

Un día, mientras luchaba por enseñarles el baile a un grupo de niñas escandalosas de 7 años, recibí una grata sorpresa.

-Maestra- dijo una de ellas- hay alguien en la entrada

Me giré y sonreí. Era nada mas y nada menos que Strify con su sonrisa sexy.

-Ensayen el paso que acabo de enseñarles- dije, poniendo la música- yo vuelvo enseguida.

Caminé con rapidez hacía donde el estaba.

-Cuando llegaste?- pregunté.

-Ayer en la noche- dijo- pero no quise molestarte

Nos miramos en silencio.

-No sabía que tenías paciencia para trabajar con niños- comentó, observando a mi clase en un total y completo caos.

-Ni yo- dije- cualquier día acabo matando a alguna de ellas

Strify rió.

-Maestra, Merle se cayó y se pegó- gritó una de mis alumnas.

Resoplé y le lancé a Strify una mirada que parecía decir: "Ves a que me refiero?"

Cuando al fin terminó la clase y todas las niñas se fueron, Strify y yo nos quedamos solos en el salón y nos sentamos en medio del mismo

-Te pagan?- preguntó.

Asentí.

-Vale la pena- dije.

Me acosté en el piso.

-Pero terminas cansada no?- dijo Strify

-No tanto- respondí- además, por alguna razón, lo disfruto.

Me incorporé

-Que pensaste mientras estabas allá?

-Que pensé? Mi posición sigue siendo la misma, Ashley: yo necesito tiempo.

-Cuanto?

-No se aún- dijo- no estoy seguro.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Eres muy raro- murmuré.

Strify sonrió.

-Puedo decir lo mismo respecto a ti- dijo.

-Yo ya te advertí: si llega alguien más y me gusta, perderás tu oportunidad. Y deberías preocuparte por eso- amenacé- soy muy popular con los chicos.

Strify rió.

-Ah si?

-Claro!- repliqué indignada- tu que creías, con este cuerpo y esta cara?

Strify no dijo nada. Me levanté del suelo.

-Ya que no hay nada mas que decir- murmuré- me voy.

Strify también se levantó y me tomó la mano, girándome para verlo a los ojos.

-Creo que me arriesgaré- murmuró.

Apreté los labios para no sonreír y me solté con suavidad.

-Te vas a arriesgar a perderme?- pregunté levantando una ceja.

-No- dijo, acercándose y poniendo sus manos en mi cintura- jamás me arriesgaría a eso. Mejor dicho, tomare el riesgo antes de que otro decida tomarlo.

Reí.

-Eso que significa?- pregunté.

-Significa que… te quiero y no pienso volver a dejarte ir.

Dicho eso, nos besamos.


	11. Chapter 11

Al día siguiente, salí a comprar unas cosas que Kevari y yo necesitábamos para el depa. Strify estaba en la academia, así que tuve que ir sola de compras.

Caminaba muy campante por las calles, hasta que vi a una parejita que hubiera preferido no encontrarme jamás.

Danielle y Yu.

Ella me lanzó una mirada asesina, mientras que el fingía no haberme visto y empezó a jalar a Danielle para que siguiera caminando, pero ella no se movió de su lugar. Caminé con paso decidido hacía donde estaban ellos.

-Vaya, Yu- empecé- de verdad yo pensaba que tenías mejores gustos… o mas cerebro.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo respecto a Tom- intervino Danielle- como es que pudo salir contigo?

-Que te puedo decir?- fingí que meditaba- debe ser que sabía de buenas mujeres que valían la pena, algo que evidentemente Yu no sabe.

Yu resopló

-No seas cobarde y defiéndete- lo reté- anda! O esa facha de hombre malo es mera apariencia?

-Deja de meterte con el!- exclamó Danielle

-Si, es mera apariencia- me respondí- eres tan imbécil Yu, por que haber cambiado a Kevari por Danielle es como haber perdido un millón de euros y haberse conformado con 50 centavos.

Me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar. Pero Danielle me jaló de mi cabello y me tiró en la acera.

-Déjame idiota!- grité.

-Esto es por lo del puñetazo de hace unas semanas- susurró y me lanzó el golpe.

Gemí, pero no me iba a dejar, así que la empujé y me puse rápidamente de pie.

-Danielle, basta!- gritó Yu, sujetándola para que no se me volviera a lanzar.

-Eres una zorra, Ashley Thomas!- gritó histéricamente Danielle- mira que revolcarte con otro, cuando tu ex novio no tiene mas de medio año muerto!

-No mas que tú- dije, sin gritar. Me crucé de brazos- una mujer que se mete con alguien comprometido y que esta a punto de tener un bebé.

Sin esperar respuesta, me eché a correr. La escuché gritarme algo, pero no quise averiguar de que se trataba.

Entré abruptamente al depa, respirando con dificultad. Kevari, que estaba sentada en el sofá, me miró alarmada.

-Ashley! por todos los cielos, que te ocurrió?

-Compré las cosas- dije con voz ahogada- las pondré en la alacena.

-Espera! Que te pasó en el ojo?

-Que?- decidí hacerme mensa.

-Tu ojo… se ve golpeado.

-Ah si- reí avergonzada- me pegué contra un poste, puedes creerlo? Que tonta soy.

Kevari me miró como si no me creyera nada. Carraspee un poco y empecé a guardar las cosas en la alacena de la cocina.

-Me estás mintiendo- dijo sombríamente y cruzando sus brazos sobre su abultado abdomen- dime que te pasó.

-Es en serio- dije- iba distraída y me pegué. Fui la burla de todos los que pasaban por ahí. Creo que hasta Tom se echó a reír en el cielo.

Ella me iba a preguntar algo mas, pero en ese momento el timbre me salvó. Kevari se encogió de hombros y fue a abrir la puerta, mientras yo seguía guardando cosas. Regresó a la cocina seguida de Strify.

-Hola- dijo el, sonriendo, y me besó en la frente.

-Hola- murmuré. Supliqué para mis adentros que el no se diera cuenta de mi ojo.

-Ya viste? Parece ser que tu novia de pegó contra un "poste"- comentó Kevari, marcando las comillas con los dedos.

Strify frunció el ceño y me tomo la barbilla con su mano para verme.

-Si como no, un poste- murmuró- quien te pegó?

-Nadie- insistí

Kevari y Strify se voltearon a ver entre ellos.

-Si tu lo dices- murmuró Kevari, saliendo de la cocina.

Suspiré aliviada, algo que Strify de inmediato notó.

-Dime la verdad- me dijo con severidad- quien fue?

-Mira, ya olvídalo- dije- fue un accidente, en serio.

Strify levantó las cejas con incredulidad.

-Como sea… quieres ir a comer algo?

Asentí y salimos a comer hamburguesas. Conforme pasaba la tarde, el ojo se me fue poniendo como de color morado. Al caer la noche y llegar al depa, lo tenía completamente púrpura.

-Eso no fue un poste- insistía Strify.

Resoplé molesta.

-Ya supéralo, Sebastian- murmuré enojada.

-Me preocupas- exclamó

-Pues no te preocupes tanto- dije- exageras!

-Ah, estoy exagerando? Que bueno que me dices, para ya no pretender que me importas.

-Ay por dios, como te encanta hacer dramas- me quejé- Tom jamás…

Me callé. Strify me miraba fríamente.

-Buenas noches- me dijo, y sin darme un beso, se fue con paso decidido.

Suspiré y me recriminé por haber sido tan tonta como para haber dicho algo semejante. Como carajos se me había ocurrido comparar a Tom y a Strify? En que estaba pensando? Tuve el impulso de salir corriendo tras el y pedirle perdón, pero no lo hice, por que también soy orgullosa… maldita sea mi orgullo.

Cuando entré al depa, Kevari ya se había ido a dormir. Me puse mi pijama, me lavé la cara y los dientes y me encerré en mi cuarto. Sentada frente al espejo, me cepillaba mi cabello y no dejaba de ver mi ojo morado. Esa maldita vieja me las iba a pagar.

Al día siguiente, mientras yo tomaba mi desayuno, Kevari me miraba de una manera muy suspicaz.

-Que?- repliqué, con la boca llena de cereal.

-No hables con la boca llena- me reprendió- y dime de una buena vez quien te golpeó.

Tragué y suspiré resignada.

-De acuerdo, pero prométeme que no te exaltarás.

-Lo prometo- dijo Kevari.

-Fue Danielle- dije- ayer la enfrenté y me pegó. Pero imagínate: si así estoy yo, como quedó ella!

Kevari rió.

-Eres todo un caso, Ashley

-Tenía que defenderme- repliqué, sonriendo- no me iba a quedar cruzada de brazos o si?

-No. Y menos una persona como tu- comentó Kevari- en fin, tengo consulta con mi médico, así que será mejor que me vaya.

-Quieres que te acompañe?- me ofrecí.

-No, no hace falta- dijo Kevari- gracias. Nos vemos mas tarde.

Asentí y se fue.

Al poco rato tocaron la puerta. Abrí, pensando que era Kevari y que se le había olvidado algo, pero no. Era Strify.

-Hola- dijo con seriedad.

-Hola- respondí.

Seguí lavando los platos del desayuno

-Estás sola?- preguntó Strify

Asentí sin verlo a los ojos.

-Ashley, te das cuenta que el enojado debería ser yo?- replicó Strify

-Yo no estoy enojada- aclaré- pero ya veo que tu si

-Me comparaste con tu ex novio- reclamó- que hubieras sentido si yo te hubiera comparado con Lexie?

-Fue un error- admití. Me costó mucho trabajo decir lo siguiente:

-Lo lamento.

Strify me miró sin sonreír y asintió.

-Ves por que no quería ser tu novio?- comentó- es obvio que tu sigues pensando en el

Suspiré para no enojarme. Lo que menos necesitaba era un drama.

-No se por que piensas eso- murmuré.

-Por que es verdad- dijo Strify.

-Tu no lo sabes- dije, levantando un poco la voz- y lo siento, pero no tengo ganas de pelearme hoy contigo. Así que si solo vienes a reclamarme, lárgate.

Strify resopló.

-Tal vez no es una buena idea que salgamos juntos- dijo

Lo miré sorprendida.

-Si eso crees, adelante, vete.

-Solo así?

-No te voy a rogar- dije- si eso es lo que esperas, estas mal.

-Tal vez no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti- comentó Strify

-No digas eso.

Nos miramos.

-Yo te quiero- dije- pero si tu no estás seguro, lo mejor es que lo dejemos por la paz.

Strify se acercó y me abrazó.

-Yo también te quiero- susurró- como no tienes una idea.

Sonreí. Besé su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas, y luego besé su boca con pasión, como si lo necesitara urgentemente. Lo necesitaba cerca de mi.

Strify me correspondió ese beso, mientras me acariciaba la espalda y sus manos iban bajando lentamente pero con seguridad. Pasé mis manos por su cabello. Mientras nos besábamos, lo fui retrocediendo al sofá y lo aventé, sonriendo con sensualidad. Sonrió y me atrajo hacía el, obligándome a sentarme en horcajadas sobre el. Me besó el cuello- ese lugar me volvía loca- y el escote. Me mordí los labios para no gemir. Strify besaba muy distinto a Tom, pero ambos lo hacían de maravilla. Tom empezaba siempre lento. En cambio Strify era apasionado.

Le quité con lentitud la camisa y admiré su abdomen. No estaba tan marcado como Tom, pero tenía lo suyo. El me quitó casi con desesperación mi blusa y me besó de nuevo en la boca, colocándome acostada en el sofá y el encima de mí. Sin dejar de besarme, me quitó con destreza mi sujetador mientras yo le desabrochaba el pantalón.

En eso, escuchamos que se abría la puerta.

-Ashley, que crees….

Kevari se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras Strify y yo la mirábamos, completamente ruborizados.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Kevari con una sonrisita de placer- sigan con lo suyo, yo ya me voy.

Salió azotando la puerta y puedo jurar que soltó una carcajada en el pasillo.

Me tapé la cara. Strify se echó a reír.

-Ok, eso fue bastante vergonzoso- murmuré- eso nos pasa por no ir a la habitación.

-Vamos- dijo Strify. Me cargó, rodeando su cadera con mis piernas, antes de que yo dijera que no, y prácticamente corrió a la primera puerta.

-Esta es la habitación de Kev!- grité.

Retrocedió y entró en la segunda puerta. Nos dejamos caer en la cama. El se levantó a cerrar la puerta y aprovecho para quitarse los pantalones. Se acercó con sensualidad a mi- yo estaba a punto de lanzarme contra el- y cuando estuvo cerca, lo jalé del brazo y nos volvimos a besar. Entonces, el me quitó mis shorts… y dejaré de ser tan explícita. Solo diré que esa mañana lo hicimos, y que fue totalmente diferente y genial. Caímos profundamente dormidos.

Desperté alrededor de las 5 de la tarde y sonreí al verlo ahí, acostadito a mi lado, durmiendo profundamente.

-Strify- susurré cerca de su oído- despierta

El gruñó y se dio la vuelta, sin abrir los ojos. Besé su espalda y sus hombros.

-Cinco minutos más- murmuró entre dormido y despierto.

Solté una risita, me puse una bata y salí de mi habitación. Kevari veía televisión. En cuanto me vio, sonrió con picardía.

-No hay nada como el sexo de reconciliación, cierto?

Reí y me senté a su lado.

-Que pena que nos hayas visto así- dije

-Bah! No te preocupes- dijo Kevari- aunque procura llevarlo a tu cuarto la próxima vez.

Ambas reímos.

-Ay Kevari, fue… genial- suspiré- no tenía idea de que el sexo podía ser así de… ardiente

Kevari soltó una carcajada

-No inventes, a poco nunca lo hiciste con Tom?

-Si, pero con el era diferente- dije- Tom era muy dulce, sensible, tierno, se iba lentamente… y con Strify todo es apasionado.

-Y cuál te gusta más?- preguntó Kevari curiosa

-Pues los dos- respondí de inmediato- cada uno tiene su manera de hacerlo.

Kevari sonrió.

-Adivina que?- me dijo

-Qué?

-Ya sé el sexo del bebé- dijo

-No querías que fuera sorpresa?- pregunté confundida

-Si, pero hoy en el ultrasonido no pude mas y le pedí al médico que me dijera.

-Yu te acompañó?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño. Kevari dejó de sonreír y negó con la cabeza

-Imbécil- murmuré- es su hijo! Porque le importa tan poco?

-Ya te dije- susurró Kevari- el nunca quiso tener un hijo.

-Bueno, como sea. Que es, niño o niña?

Kevari sonrió sospechosamente

-Es niño- dijo después de un rato

Grité de emoción y la abracé

-Y, como te dije antes, se va a llamar Tom- me dijo Kevari

-Espero que se parezca a ti.

-Crucemos los dedos.

Reímos

-Quería pedirte algo- dijo Kevari- quiero que tú seas la madrina.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida

-Es en serio?- pregunté. Kevari asintió. Volví a abrazarla y acepté gustosa.


	12. Chapter 12

Este es el capitulo final! En fin gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este fic. Estoy en proceso de hacer otro, claro, con Cinema Bizarre jaja. Aclarando: Strify no me pertenece, ya que si fuera asi, tendría sexo de reconciliación conmigo. Y Tom me daría masajes con finales felices todas las noches xD

CAP. FINAL

Pasaron dos meses. Strify y yo seguíamos juntos, pero éramos una pareja un tanto problemática. No había día que no tuviéramos una pelea, ya fuera chica o grande. Una vez cada dos semanas o algo así, terminábamos y al día siguiente nos reconciliábamos teniendo sexo. Debo reconocer que la mayoría de los problemas empezaban por culpa mía. Además, éramos muy parecidos en nuestra forma de ser, de forma que chocábamos mucho. Ambos éramos muy orgullosos, y el también era enojón, aunque menos que yo. Yo lo celaba a él y él me celaba a mí. Y aunque admito que era un poco enfermizo tener una relación así, me cuesta admitir que no podíamos estar separados. Nuestra frase, literalmente era: "ni contigo, ni sin ti".

A principios de agosto, Kevari tuvo una hermosa niña. Si, leyeron bien, niña. Resultó que durante el ultrasonido, la nena tenía la manita abajo y el doctor confundió uno de los deditos con un genital de niño. Así que Kevari tuvo a la pequeña Kim. Ni modo, me dije a mi misma, yo le pondría Tom a algún hijo mío.

Kim era preciosa. Por lo general, los bebés suelen verse raros al nacer, pero ella no. Kevari estaba extasiada de felicidad. Tenía mil planes para la pequeña. Clases de ballet, piano y violín. Yo me imaginaba a Kim replicando con Kevari por no querer ir a clases. Tal vez por que de niña, yo era así.

-Deberíamos tener uno- me dijo Strify cierto día en mi departamento. Yo cargaba a Kim, tratando de hacerla dormir, mientras Kevari descansaba.

-No lo creo- murmuré- al menos no ahora.

Strify puso cara desilusionada.

Kevari me había pedido que, para que Kim tuviera acercamiento con la danza desde pequeña, me la llevara a mis clases de baile con las niñas. Al principio me pareció una excelente idea, pero al llevarla la primera vez, la niñas se distrajeron mucho porque estaban más al pendiente de la bebé que de la clase. Kevari se rió mucho, como no, cuando le conté lo que había pasado, pero como ella trabajaba y no tenía quien cuidara de la bebé, me ofrecí encantada de la vida, aunque me complicara aún mas la clase.

Me pasaba tanto tiempo con ella, que había personas que pensaban que era mi hija. Algunos de mis antiguos compañeros de la academia pensaban que la verdadera razón por la que me había dado de baja era por mi supuesto embarazo. A mí no me molestaba en absoluto que pensaran eso. Hasta que un día, me encontré a los padres de Tom Kaulitz.

Iba por la calle, con Kim en su carriola. Ella estaba profundamente dormida. Caminaba lentamente por que no quería que se despertara. Me entretuve viendo unos vestidos hermosos en una tienda, hasta que escuche que gritaban mi nombre.

-Ashley!

Voltee a ver quien era y casi me voy de espaldas al descubrir que era Nadia Kaulitz. Ella me hacía señas con sus manos y a continuación, corrió hacía donde yo estaba. Yo traté de sonreír, pero mis labios no pudieron hacerlo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Hola!- me saludó Nadia, muy feliz.

-Hola- respondí con la voz ahogada y una sonrisa automática en mis labios.

Justo después, se acercaron Bertha y Peter, los padres de Tom. Ambos me sonrieron con amabilidad. Nos saludamos, hablamos de cosas triviales, hasta que a Kim se le ocurrió despertar y llorar.

Bertha, Peter y Nadia me miraron y de inmediato miraron al interior de la carriola.

-No es mía- me apresuré a aclarar- es de una amiga.

-Cuantos meses tiene?- preguntó Bertha.

-Un mes.

Se voltearon a ver entre ellos.

-Puedo cargarla?- preguntó Nadia, con la cara iluminada.

Dudé, y de hecho estaba a punto de decirle que no, por que no era mía, sino de una amiga, pero no se esperó. Simplemente la cargó. Kim dejó de llorar.

-No tiene rasgos de Tom- dijo Peter

-No, por que no es de Tom- dije.

"Mierda" pensé "seguramente creerán que es mía y que la tuve con otro"

-No es de Tom?- me preguntó Nadia, mirándome con desprecio- pues con cuantos te acostaste?

Estuve a nada de gritarle, pero me obligué a calmarme.

-No es hija mía- expliqué por segunda vez- es hija de una amiga.

-Ah, que alivio- dijo la mamá de Tom sonriendo con sinceridad. Nadia volvió a acostar a Kim.

-Pues es muy linda- comentó Peter.

-Entonces, como has estado? Tienes novio?- preguntó Bertha.

Iba a responder que no, pero en ese momento, Strify salió de sorpresa y me gritó:

-Mi amor!

"Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi" pensé desesperada.

Los Kaulitz me miraron.

-Ah, si tienes novio- murmuró Bertha

-Que curioso- comentó Nadia- Tom no tiene ni un año de fallecido.

Sus padres le lanzaron una mirada de reproche, pero era mas que evidente que pensaban lo mismo que Nadia: su ex nuera era una putilla.

Strify me plantó un beso en los labios. Yo quería que me tragara la tierra.

-Bueno, me da gusto que sigas adelante con tu vida- dijo Peter- te deseamos mucha suerte.

Bertha asintió y me abrazó con rapidez. Nadia, en cambio, me lanzó una mirada gélida y se dio media vuelta sin despedirse.

-Quienes eran?- preguntó Strify inocentemente.

-Los papás y la hermana de Tom- susurré. No podía hablar. Sentía un nudo enorme en la garganta. Cuando por fin había vencido los sentimientos de culpa por salir con Strify y la melancolía de pensar en Tom, estos habían regresado y me habían golpeado con una fuerza enorme.

-Estás bien?- me preguntó Strify.

Negué con la cabeza. Strify me abrazó pero me aparte de golpe.

-Déjame!- grité

-Que te pasa?

-Eres un idiota! Como se te ocurre llegar así?

-Oye, yo no tenía idea. No sabía que eran los papás de Tom!

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Necesito estar sola- susurré y antes de que pudiera detenerme, me eché a correr.

Llegué a mi depa completamente sin aliento y me tiré en mi cama. En cuanto recuperé el aire, empecé a llorar desgarradoramente. Verlos había sido sumamente difícil. Justo cuando empezaba a tomar el control de mi vida, cuando empezaba a ser feliz, a recordarlo sin llorar…

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaba. No me había dado cuenta o no quería hacerlo, cualquiera de los dos. Lloré hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida.

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba parada en un risco, desde donde se apreciaba un hermoso paisaje, una playa, con el mar tan azul que se confundía con el cielo. La brisa marina soplaba suavemente, y con ella me llegó un aroma muy peculiar. Cerré los ojos y aspiré. No lograba identificar ese olor. Los abrí lentamente al percibir la presencia de alguien a mi lado.

Lloré.

Identifiqué inmediatamente esos ojos cafés brillantes, esa nariz perfecta, esa sonrisa seductora que más de una vez me había hecho temblar. Esas trencitas pegadas al cráneo. Ese piercing en el labio. Esa ropa holgada… era el.

No hablé, no me lancé a sus brazos. Me limité a mirarlo, hasta grabarme cada una de sus facciones, cada uno de sus defectos, aunque para mi no había defecto alguno.

-Te gusta?- preguntó, señalando la playa. Asentí sin quitarle la vista de encima.

El sonrió mas abiertamente.

-Es un lindo lugar- dijo en voz baja.

Fue entonces cuando no pude mas. Me lancé a sus brazos sin dejar de sollozar. aspiré el aroma de su loción. Lloré en sus hombros mientras el me acariciaba el cabello.

-Ashley- susurró, tomando mi cara entre sus manos y mirándome a los ojos- tu debes continuar. A mi no me molesta que salgas con otro, que conozcas gente. Yo quiero que tu seas feliz. Me hubiera gustado que fueras feliz conmigo, pero que se le va a hacer. Si Strify te hace feliz, adelante! No te detengas por mi recuerdo. Yo ya me fui, pero el está ahí, esta vivo, para ti.

Volvió a abrazarme.

-No me gusta verte llorar- murmuró- me siento culpable. Me encantaba verte sonreír. Por favor no dejes de hacerlo.

-Me haces falta- susurré.

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado- susurró también- Siempre.

Me besó en la frente.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Todo había sido un sueño. Pero se veía tan real! Lloré de nuevo, pero esta vez, eran unas lágrimas diferentes, como de alegría.

Era momento de volver a empezar.

Me levanté de inmediato y corrí al depa de Strify. En cuanto abrió la puerta, me lancé a sus brazos.

-Perdón- dije mas de una vez, sin dejar de llorar. El también me abrazó con fuerza- quiero estar contigo, quiero volver a empezar, pero a tu lado. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo- susurró Strify.

Probablemente, Tom en el cielo levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

En cuanto Kevari se llevó a Kim, Strify y yo hicimos el amor. Si que me encantaba el sexo de reconciliación.

CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS.

-No quiero ir a clase de piano!

Sonreí al escuchar la vocecita de la pequeña Kim, en la eterna lucha entre ella y su mamá.

-Si vas a ir- dijo Kevari con firmeza- punto final

-Por que?

-Por que soy tu madre!

Kim me miró con gesto de tristeza. Tenía una carita hermosa. Redonda, con cabello negro azabache, heredado de su madre, y esos enormes ojos azules y piel blanca, de su padre. Con esos ojos podía convencer casi de cualquier cosa.

-Yo no puedo meterme, mi amor- le dije- lo siento.

Kim empezó a hacer pucheros. Sonreí y la senté en mis piernas.

-Tu siempre dices que quieres ser como yo cuando sea grande- le recordé.

Kim asintió.

-Pues yo siempre iba a clases de piano, sin quejarme. Y ahora lo toco de maravilla.

Kim suspiró.

-Esta bien- dijo resignada. Se bajó de un salto y fue por sus cosas.

Kevari sonrió.

-Espero que no se ponga así de terca con el ballet de mañana- comentó

-Cruza los dedos- dije.

Tocaron a la puerta tres veces y Strify entró.

-Hola!

En cuanto Kim escuchó su voz, se lanzó corriendo a sus brazos. Strify la cargó.

-Tío! Adivina que? Hoy voy a ir a clases de piano sin enojarme!- presumió.

Strify rió.

-Excelente idea- dijo, y la puso en el suelo. Kim volvió a su cuarto y Strify me saludó.

-Hola, mi amor.

Nos besamos.

-Por favor, no coman en frente de los pobres- dijo Kevari.

Strify y yo reímos. Llevábamos cuatro años de una buena relación. Los pleitos constantes se habían terminado. Algunas veces peleábamos, pero ambos habíamos dejado un poco de lado nuestro orgullo, cosa que hacía mas funcional la relación.

Kevari fue a apurar a Kim.

-Por cierto- recordó Strify- creo que ayer dejé mis llaves aquí en el sofá.

-Con tanta actividad, no lo dudo- comenté sonriendo lujuriosamente.

Strify rió

-Hablo en serio. Ayúdame a buscarlas.

El las empezó a buscar por debajo del sillón y yo entre los cojines del mismo. Sentí algo pequeño y frío. Lo saqué curiosa.

Era un anillo hermoso.

-Y esto?- pregunté.

Strify sonrió enigmáticamente y lo tomó.

-Esto- dijo- es el símbolo de mi amor. De lo que siento por ti. De que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Que no puedo vivir sin ti. Que daría mi vida por ti. De que te amo.

Se hincó.

-Ashley Thomas, quieres casarte conmigo?

Empecé a llorar de felicidad.

-Si!- exclamé- claro que si!

Me puso el anillo y nos abrazamos

Esta es la historia de cómo conocí al amor de mi vida. No es un hombre perfecto, ni un príncipe azul. Pero yo tampoco soy una princesa. Tenemos problemas, buscamos soluciones. Nos amamos, y a veces también nos odiamos. Hacemos el amor, a veces no… en fin.

Jamás pensé que yo encontraría a una persona como él. Cuando conocí a Tom, creí haberlo encontrado. Pero no estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Hablando de el, algunas veces sueño con el. Verlo en mis sueños me llena de alegría. Pero despertar y ver a Strify a mi lado, me alegra aún más.

Aprendí de la forma mas dura que a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere. Pero también que no hay mal que dure cien años, ni cuerpo que lo aguante. Strify y yo sufrimos cada uno la pérdida de alguien amado, pero salimos adelante. Y estamos juntos. Y diario decimos: Contigo, pero no sin ti.


End file.
